


13 + 1

by Aislin_HU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Difference, Cursed Harry Potter, Drama, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, seven years after the war
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Egy mugli patikárius, aki folyton zsörtölődik vele; egy pimasz kígyó, aki mintha nem szívelné őt; egy házimanó, aki imádja, mert griffendéles; és Perselus Piton. Elképesztő összeállítás - mindezt egy hatalmas, lepukkant kastélyban, mely mintha saját öntudattal rendelkezne.Biztos,hogy Harry itt várhat gyógyírt az őt ért átokra?BEFEJEZETLEN FIC!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	1. A zsémbes patikárius és a fekete varázsló

**Author's Note:**

> 2010 szeptember-október között íródott; publikálásra nem került.

Harry a villanyoszlopnak vetette oldalát, hogy testének súlya kevésbé nehezedjen a beteg bal lábára, s kétkedő arckifejezéssel mérte fel az előtte nem túl impozánsan álló patikát. Ron ugyan azt mondta (igaz, ő is csak kollégáktól hallotta), hogy ebből a házból még nem jött ki ember gyógyulatlan vagy legalább gyógyulást ígérő orvosságokat nem szerezve, de most, hogy Harry a maga szemével is látta, volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a pletykák bizony erősen túloztak. A kis bolt olyan volt az utcában körülötte lévő – és jegyezzük meg: sokkal jobb állapotú – szép házak között, mint amikor egy csorba fog kandikál ki az amúgy gyönyörű, fehér mosolyból. A falai koszos szürkék voltak, és több helyet felvált a vakolat, az ablakok pedig olyan sűrűn voltak tele ujjlenyomatokkal és repedésekkel, mintha egy csordányi gyerek randalírozott volna itt az elmúlt öt évben: alig lehetett átlátni az üvegen. A patika „dísze”, a _Bailey’s Best_ feliratú tábla kissé félredőlve virított a homlokzaton.

Harry körbepillantott, de annak a pár embernek, aki az utcában sétált, szemlátomást nem vonta magára a figyelmét a lepukkant kis patikát vizsgálgató férfi. És miért is tette volna? Nem volt rajta semmi furcsa, semmi szokatlannak ható: egy egyszerű, barna hajú pasas a húszas évei derekán, hosszú, fekete kabátban, vékony, sötét keretes szemüveggel az orrán.

Mennyivel érdekesebbnek találták volna őt a járókelők, ha látják, hogy egy varázspálcát rejteget a kabátzsebében!

 _Azonban nem egy mugli kisváros kellős közepe a legmegfelelőbb hely arra, hogy villogjak a varázstudásommal_ , mormolta magában Harry, és még egyszer megszorította a pálcáját, mielőtt kihúzta volna ujjait a zsebéből. Ismét felnézett a patika cégtáblájára, aztán megrázta a fejét, és az oszlopot magára hagyva nyugodt arckifejezéssel ment oda az ajtóhoz. Bent halkan csilingelt a küszöb felé akasztott csengő, de a jelzésre nem volt szükség: a pult mögött már ott olvasott egy férfi, feltehetőleg a tulaj, és feltehetőleg – a felpillantó arcából ítélve – nem túl rózsás hangulatban.

Kerek, de ráncos lépű volt, szürke-ősz hajjal, és olyan szúrós tekintettel, amit Alastor Mordon is megirigyelhetett volna.

– Mi kéne? – A hangja recsegett. Nem eresztette lejjebb a kezében tartott újságot.

Az ellenséges fogadtatástól Harry megdermedt, és hirtelen arra gondolt, hogy szó nélkül sarkon fordul és kimegy. Biztos, hogy Ron rossz címet mondott. Ez csak régi boltocska, öreg, akár a tulaja. Kizárt, hogy találna itt olyan orvosságot, ami neki, egy varázslónak kell… 

– No mi az? – kezdett türelmetlenkedni az öreg. – Elvitte a macska a nyelvit? Ha csak bámészkodni akar, azt künn is megteheti. Némaságra nincs gyógyszerem.

– Tudok beszélni – dadogta ösztönösen Harry. Aztán, mikor az eladó hitetlenkedő bámulását látva rájött, milyen idiótaságot mondott, zavarában még több hülyeség ömlött ki a száján: – Orvosságért jöttem.

A férfi felhúzta egyik busa, őszes szemöldökét, Harry pedig szeretett volna elsüllyedni.

\- Fenemód meglepő!

– Zsibbad és nem mozog rendesen a bal oldalam, mintha bénulna a karom és a lábam – darálta egy szuszra, remélve, hogy ezzel eltereli az öreg figyelmét a korábbi nyelvbotlásairól. Komolyan, az ember most ki nem nézné belőle, hogy ő a Varázslóvilág Megmentője Harry Potter, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium alkalmazásában lévő képzett aurorok egyike! – Volt egy… balesetem három hónapja, és kezelték, de nem sokat javult. Úgy hallottam, itt mindenféle betegségre van gyógyszer. – Az utóbbiban persze eléggé kételkedett, és ami a „balesetet” illeti, hát az valójában egy rajtaütésen nekidobott átok volt… Uh, egyáltalán mi a fenét keres itt? Egy muglitól várja a csodát?

Az eladó semmit nem mondott, csak tovább meredt rá azzal az éles tekintetével, de legalább végre leeresztette a pultra az újságját. _Ez is haladás._

– Épp az imént mondtam valamit, amire _nincs_. A fülin ül? – Harrynek egyre kevésbé volt szimpatikus a férfi. Hiába töltötte már be a huszonnégyet, hirtelen megint úgy érezte magát, mint egy esetlen tizenéves az iskolában. De összeszorította a száját, és nem szólt semmit. - Lehetne pontosabb is, fiam. Milyen baleset volt, és hogyan kezelték?

Na igen, itt a nagy kérdés, amiről gőze sincs, hogyan lehetne megmagyarázni. „Eltalálta egy randa átok, aztán három hétig mindenféle bájitalokkal tömték a Szt. Mungóban?” Ha ezt előadja, az öreg még azt hiszi, agybaja van.

– Megmutatom, jó? – vágta ki magát, és már gombolta is ki a kabátját, mielőtt még a férfinak lehetősége nyílt volna leintenie. A kabátot a jobb karjára fektette, majd felhúzta az ingujját, hogy a komótosan felálló és lassan mellébicegő férfi szabad rálátást nyerjen a bal karjára.

Az öreg összehúzott szemekkel hajolt fölé, és mély, dörmögő hangon hümmögött egyet. Harrynek nem kellett odanéznie, hogy tudja, mit lát a másik: vastag, sárgásbarna színű csíkok húzódtak végig a vállától egészen a csuklójáig, és mintha még a bőr is megkeményedett volna, durva tapintású volt, mégis érzékeny minden érintése.

– Ugyanígy néz ki a bal lábam, és egy részen a hátam is – tette hozzá halkan, és közben magában megjegyezte: _ott, ahol az átok nekem csapódott._

Az eladó megemelte a kezét, és göcsörtös ujjaival óvatosan megérintette a sötét csíkokat. Harry nem akart bámészkodni, úgyhogy elfordította a fejét, és inkább azzal foglalkozott, amit már belépésekor meg kellett volna tennie: szemügyre vette a boltot.

Az egész helyiséget belengte az az erős, gyógynövényektől nehéz illat, ami a patikákra és drogériákra, sőt bájitalboltokra mindig jellemző, mégsem volt egyáltalán kellemetlen. Harry mélyet szippantott belőle, és szinte érezte, ahogy tisztulnak a légútjai az enyhén mentás levegőtől. Azt határozottan pozitívumként könyvelte el, hogy az épület belülről közel sem volt olyan ramaty állapotban, mint kívülről. A falak tisztán és fehéren világítottak, a polcokon nem ült por, a tégelyek, dobozok, és fiolák szépen sorba rendezve díszelegtek a nekik kirendelt helyen. A terem sarkában volt egy kis asztalka, rajta egy kancsó vízzel, mellette üres pohárral, a szemközti oldalon pedig míves faragásokkal díszített mahagóni szekrény támasztotta a falat. Mellette kandalló, lobogó tűz nélkül. A szekrényen már látszott, hogy nem takarítják rendszeresen: szürke porréteg fedte a tetejét és a polcokat, a sarkában pedig ezüstös pókháló lebegett. A fiókok felett nagy, tompa fényű fémkígyó feküdt mozdulatlanul, feltekerve; üres üvegszemei a kandalló irányába tekintettek, fenyegetőn széttátott szájában áttetsző golyó feküdt. Noha szemlátomást csak dekorációként szolgált, Harry megborzongott tőle, és inkább elfordult, mielőtt még meg talált volna szólalni Párszaszóul.

Ahogy újra a karja felé fordította a fejét, egy fürkésző szürke szempárt látott maga előtt.

Harry pislogott egyet. Az öreg meg se rezzent, de a szeme lassan felfelé vándorolt, míg a tekintete meg nem állapodott Harry homlokán. A fiú nem mozdult, de a fejében kattant valami, és egyszerre sokkal nehezebbnek érezte a karján az eladó érintését, mint egy perccel azelőtt.

– Tyű a mindenit – dünnyögte az öreg, le nem véve a szemeit a sebhelyről. – Csinos kis hege van, fiam! Hol a csudába szerezte?

Harry fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok, mintha valaki lenyomta volna a vészhelyzeti gombot. _Lehet, hogy tud valamit? A szemei furcsák… De nem érzek semmi mágia szivárgását sem a helyből, sem belőle. Válaszoljak, vagy hallgassak?_

Végül nem kellett döntenie – Az eladó elengedte a karját, majd hátralépett. Talán érezte, hogy nem volt helyénvaló a kérdése, mert bicegve megindult az üvegeket és tégelyeket tartó szekrénysor felé, és közben futva Harry felé legyintett a kezével: – Kapja föl a kabátját.

Harry úgy tett, de közben kitartón az öreg hátának szegezte a pillantását. A férfi hümmögve sétált a sorok közt, mintha magában vitatná meg, mit válasszon, és ahogy ide-oda fordította a fejét, időnként hosszabban rámeredt egyik-másik termékre. Végül aztán, mikor Harry már vagy öt perce álldogált nyakig begombolt kabátban, kezével kitapogatva a zsebében fekvő pálcáját, az öreg leemelt egy mélyzöld tégelyt, és a pulthoz visszaballagva egy frissen előhalászott dobozba rejtette. Azt egy zacskóba rakta, s Harry elé tolta a kis csomagot.

– Próbálja meg ezt. Napi kétszer kenje föl vastagon minden sérült helyre. Ne spóroljon vele, nem éri meg. – Harry bólintott, és közben megállapította, hogy mintha viszketne a füle mögött egy apró hely a szemébe néző férfi közvetlenségétől. – Ha nem érez javulást, egy hét múlva gyüjjön vissza.

A fiú már vette elő a tálcáját, hogy megkérdezze, hány font lesz, de az eladó a göcsörtös kezének egyetlen mozdulatával megállította.

\- Azt tartogassa csak akkorra, amikó’ má’ rendbe gyütt.

 _Kicsit házsártos, de azért rendes_ , gondolta Harry, s meglepettségének nyomait eltüntetve rámosolygott az öregre.

– Köszönöm szépen… - Kérdését jelezvén fennhagyta a hangsúlyt.

– Bailey, Hank Bailey – recsegte az eladó miközben visszaült a székére, s újra két kézbe markolta a korábban olvasott újságját. Az orráig emelte a gyűrött papírt, de azért éles pillantást vetett Harryre a nyomtatott sorok mögül. – Olvasni tán csak tud, fiam? Mindössze félméteres betűkkel virít a nevem a cégéren.

Harry mosolya némiképp lehervadt. _Aha._ Kicsit _házsártos._

○◙○◙○◙○

– Teljesen biztos vagy benne, hogy mugli volt? Nem lehet, hogy csak kendőzte a mágiáját? Azt mondtad, olyan illat volt abban a patikában, mint a bájitalboltokban. Bár időnként bájitalok is tartalmazhatnak mugli hozzávalókat, szóval talán csak azoknak érezted az aromáját… De az is lehet, hogy kapcsolatban áll a varázsvilággal, és tényleg árul bájitalokat! Végülis megbámulta a sebhelyedet, nem? Talán…

– Hermione! – szólalt meg végül Ron, elérve, hogy a fiatal nő cséphadaró módján járó szája végre megálljon, és aztán levegőt is vegyen. – Szerintem elég volt ezen háromszor végigmenni.

Hermione halványan kipirult, de összeszorította a száját, és megrovón nézett Ronra.

– Csak próbálom megérteni! – vágott vissza hevesen. – Már akkor sem tetszett ez nekem, mikor először meséltetek róla. Ugyan miért járnának varázslók és boszorkányok mugli patikába, mikor ott vannak a jobbnál jobb bájitalokat áruló helyek az Abszol úton? Hagyományos mugli módszerekkel nem lehet kezelni az átkok vagy rontások okozta sérüléseket! Emlékeztek, mi történt, mikor Mr. Weasleyt megharapta a kígyó, és megpróbálták összevarrni a sebét? – A lány hatásszünetet tartott, és jelentőségteljesen nézett a mellette ülők szemébe. Aztán új lendülettel folytatta. - És az alapján, amit Harry mondott, az a pasas nagyon is gyanús nekem. Szerintem nem kéne visszamenned. – A hangsúlyából egyértelmű volt, hogy ezzel a végső kijelentéssel szerinte nincs több megbeszélnivaló a témán.

– Meggegol mehélte, hod… - Az összehúzódó barna szemek láttán Ron úgy döntött, inkább lenyeli először a szájában lévő falatot, és csak azután kezdett neki ismét. – McGregor mesélte, hogy egyszer megfogott egy elátkozott kulcstartót, ami aztán addig repkedett körülötte, míg egy nagy X-et nem hasított a bal tenyerébe. – Megemelte a kezét, és az ujjával mutatta a két csíkot, mintha ott lenne a tenyerén a láthatatlan vágás. – A Mungóban aztán persze ellátták, meg minden, de még egy hét múlva is gennyedzett. Aztán ő is hallott a Bailey’s Best-ről, és elment oda, és az ott kapott kenőcs két nap alatt elmulasztotta a gennyedzést! És azóta volt már ott többször is.

– Ez csak annyit bizonyít – mondta nagyon lassan, a türelmének nagyon a végén Hermione -, hogy a mugliknak is vannak szereik ilyen problémára. Egyáltalán nem meglepő, tekintve, hogy a Szt. Mungóban előtte már helyrerakták a fickót!

– Most komolyan úgy beszélsz, mintha mugliellenes lennél, vagy mi! Miért olyan nehéz elhinni, hogy az egy jó hely lehet?

– Mert nem tűnik valószínűnek! – sziszegte Hermione vörösen. Mérgében olyan erősen szorította a villáját, hogy mindenfelé leperegtek róla a krumplidarabok. – Harry talán meggyógyult attól a vacaktól? Nem! Még csak nem is lett jobban! Ha képzett gyógyítók nem tudtak segíteni, akkor nem is tudom, mit vártatok egy mugli vénembertől!

Ron pár pillanatig némán hápogott a nőre, aztán ingerülten a mellette ülő legjobb barátja felé fordult.

– Harry, szólj már te is valamit! – sápított, két kézzel mutogatva Hermione felé, ezzel sikeresen forró teát löttyintve a szétpergett krumplidarabkákra.

– Igen, Harry – kapott az alkalmon Hermione, s szigorú tekintettel pillantott fel a nevezettre. – Mondj valamit, elvégre ez az egész neked a legfontosabb.

Harry, aki az elmúlt napokban már annyira hozzászokott az ilyen és ehhez hasonló (és személyét gyakran teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyó) beszélgetésekhez, hogy most is teljes nyugalommal fogyasztotta az ebédjét, külső szemlélődőnek egyáltalán nem tűnt volna annak a személynek, akinek ez a legfontosabb. Mondhatni, teljesen közömbösnek látszott.

Lassan felhörpintette a teája maradékát (Hermione árgus szemekkel követte minden mozdulatát), aztán letette a poharat az asztalra, és kényelmesen hátradőlt a székben. Magában örült, hogy most csak a legszélső asztal jutott nekik, hisz így nem kellett attól tartaniuk, hogy hívatlan fülekbe jutna a vitájuk mibenléte.

– Igen, biztos vagyok benne, hogy mugli volt – mondta lassan és érhetően Harry, a héten már legalább huszadjára. _Nos, legalábbis_ majdnem _teljesen biztos vagyok._ – Lehettek ott bájitalok is; nem tudom, nem figyeltem meg. Megnézte a sebhelyem, igen, de melyik mugli ne találná érdekesnek, hogy egy villám táncikál a fejemen? Arra pedig, hogy a krém nem fog hatni, számíthatott, különben nem mondta volna, hogy menjek vissza.

– Szóval vissza fogsz menni? – Hermione hangjából egyértelmű volt, hogy nem tartja őt normálisnak.

– Igen.

– De Harry…

– Nézd, Hermione – emelte meg a hangját Harry, majd mikor látta, hogy a nő elnémul, és észreveszi, milyen komoly arcot vág, enyhültebben folytatta. - Felnőtt férfi vagyok, auror. Ha arra kerül sor, meg tudom védeni magam. A pálcás kezemnek semmi baja. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és akarata ellenére is arra gondolt, milyen sokat rontott a képességein ennek ellenére ez a nyavalyás betegség. – De nem fog rá sor kerülni. Ez csak egy kis mugli boltocska egy kis mugli városka kellős közepén Skócia szélében! – Halk, puha hangon kérdezte meg: - Tudom, hogy nem ez zavar. Mi az, ami ennyire nem tetszik?

Hermione lehajtotta a fejét, de egy pillanattal később újra megemelte, és a szemei olyan szomorún, majdhogynem fájón néztek Harryre, hogy a férfinak pislognia kellett a meglepetéstől.

– Tudom, mennyire fontos, hogy rendbe jöjj, és hogy mennyire csalódott meg bosszús vagy, amiért a Mungóban nem tudtak segíteni. Csak… csak nem akarom, hogy nagyon felbiztasd magad, aztán hoppon maradj.

– Hermione… - szólalt meg pillanatnyi szünet után halkan Ron, de Harry egy halvány fejrázással leintette őt.

Igen, a lánynak igaza van. Irdatlanul fontos, hogy helyre jöjjön. Kingsley már így is visszatartja a munkától, mondván, sérült lábbal és kézzel – még ha nem is a pálcás keze az – nem lehet gonoszokra vadászni. És Harry kénytelen volt igazat adni neki. A lábát lassan már csak vonszolni tudja maga után, a keze állandóan zsibbadt és nehéz, és ha nem szedné naponta a fájdalomcsillapítót, a legapróbb érintéstől is fájdalmai lennének. Igen, a keserű csalódottság nem is elég annak kifejezésére, mit érzett, mikor a gyógyítók csődöt mondtak. Azt mondták neki, szerencsés lehet, amiért még egyáltalán van keze és lába, ami fájhat. Hogy teljesen el is halhattak volna a tagjai, ha nem kezelik azonnal. Hálás volt azért, amit tettek, de mégsem tudott nem csalódottságot érezni azért, hogy ennek ellenére mégis beteg maradt.

De ugyan mi veszteni valója van? Az az öreg – Mr. Bailey – nem tud mit ártani neki, de Harrynek volt egy érzése, hogy nem is akarna. Valahogy bizakodott az egészben.

– Köszönöm, hogy aggódsz – tette a kezét puhán Hermione vállára. – De ne tedd. – Sok mindent mondhatott volna még, és részben akart is… Mégis úgy döntött, elég ennyi.

Kitartón mosolygott a nőre, és annak arca végül lassan visszatükrözte a mosolyát.

Egy pár hosszú, érzelmes pillanat szállt el így, majd végül Ron volt az, aki egy torokköszörüléssel megtörte a csendet.

– Hát, pajti, ha befejezted a feleségem taperolását, lassan vissza kéne másznunk a Minisztériumba – közölte már-már túlontúl közömbös hangon, de közben sokatmondón szegezte a tekintetét Harry kezére, ami még mindig Hermione vállán nyugodott.

Harry vigyorogva eresztette le a karját, Hermione pedig skarlátvörössé vált (hiába, fél év kevés ahhoz, hogy az ember megszokja, hogy házas), és az órájára nézve azonnal fel is pattant a székéről.

– Egek, már ennyi az idő? Jobb, ha én is sietek vissza… Szép napot, fiúk! – Kapkodva a vállára kanyarította a táskáját, majd indult is volna, de aztán meggondolta magát, visszafordult, és még mindig pirosan nyomott egy puszit a férje arcára. – Sziasztok! – És elviharzott.

Ron fülig érő vigyorral állt fel az asztal mellől, Hermione után nézve, és úgy düllesztette a mellét, mintha csak most adták volna kezébe az elsőszülött fiát.

– Látod, haver, ha Ginnyvel maradsz, talán már te is élvezhetnéd ezt. – Harry éles pillantást vetett barátjára, mire az békítőn megvonta a vállát. – Hé, nyugi, már százszor megbeszéltük. Nincs gáz, ne parázz! – Jót nevetett a saját szójátékán.

– Oké. Majd akkor parázok, ha Kingsley rajtakap minket, ahogy késve érünk be – jegyezte meg ártatlan hangon, és élvezettel figyelte, hogyan hervad le a vigyor Ron képéről.

○◙○◙○◙○

Csípős, ködös idő fogadta Harry-t, mikor visszatért Ardullie-be. Tiszta, de hűvös volt a levegő, amibe beleszívott, fáktól illatos, s mivel sálat nem hozott magával, jobb híján a kabátja gallérját igyekezett úgy elrendezni a nyaka körül, hogy az védje őt a párától nehéz légáramlattól. Megigazította a szemüvegét, aztán kényelmes tempóban indult meg a falu közepe felé, a már ismert patika irányába. Pár pillanat alatt rájött, hogy fölösleges kisepernie a haját a szeméből, a lengedező szél úgyis rögtön visszafújja, úgyhogy fejét lehajtva az út repedezett köveit figyelte maga előtt.

Öt-tízpercnyi séta után már a kanyargós főút melletti járdán talpalt. A falu, így, a ködben, még fakóbbnak tűnt, mint egy hete: mintha tompa fehér füst lengte volna be az egész helységet, tünékeny látomássá halványítva mindent, amit ért. Nedvesnek érződött a levegő, az út vége fehérségbe veszett. Ráadásul csend volt, nagyon nagy csend. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ha Dingwall bármely más részében lenne, nem ebben az apró kis faluban, még így, késő délután is hangosan zajlana az élet.

Hunyorogva kereste a kopott kis épületet, és végül meg is találta – pont, amikor egy középkorú hölgy csilingelve bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, és kezében apró csomagot szorongatva távozott jobbra kanyarodva. Harry gyors oldalra pillantást követően átvágott az úton, és a patika előtt belassítva lenyomta a kilincset.

Azonnal megcsapta az orrát az erős gyógynövényaroma, de ezúttal mintha füstösebb lett volna. Oldalra fordulva rá is jött az okára: a kandallóban vidáman ropogott a tűz, meleg narancsos színbe vonva az egész termet.

Mr. Bailey a szokott helyén ült a pult mögött, és félig megemelt újságból látszott, hogy még csak most jutott volna hozzá. Talán ez volt az oka az ismételten _nagyon_ szúrós pillantásának, de Harry kezdte sejteni, hogy ez valószínűleg állandósult arckifejezés nála.

– Jó napot – köszönt illedelmesen, miközben becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Az eladó összeszűkült szemekkel figyelte Harry-t (lehet, az arcát próbálta beazonosítani), aztán mogorván szusszantott egyet.

– Ha magának az… - Letette maga mellé az újságot, majd megint felnézett. – Nekem má’ este van.

Harry úgy döntött, jobb, ha erre nem reagál.

Az öreg nehezen feltápászkodott a székéből, és a pultot megkerülve lassan kicammogott a fiú elé. Harry nem volt magas növésű, inkább csak átlagos, de meglepte, mennyire úgy érzi, hogy a férfi fölé magasodik, holott egy kicsivel talán még alacsonyabb is volt, mint ő. A kerek, ráncos arc ott volt előtte, és a szürke, éles szemek egyenesen az övéibe néztek.

– Vegyem úgy, hogy nem gyütt be az olaj? Sejtettem, sejtettem… - Harry tétován nyúlt a karja felé, de Mr. Bailey leintette: nem kell levennie a kabátot. – Az az igazság, fiam, hogy nem értek én annyira a nyakatekert sérülésekhez, mint amilyen a magáé. Csaknem negyven éve vezetem ezt a patikát, sokfélét láttam, sok mindent megéltem, és legtöbbször elíg is a tudásom. De nem vagyok orvos.

Elsétált Harry mellett, a szekrény felé. Közben végigsimította az állát, és a szúrós, szürkés borosták hallhatón súrlódtak a bőrén. A varázsló hallgatott, és mialatt az öreg hátát figyelte, arra gondolt, vajon a férfi ennyivel lemond-e róla.

– De ’iszen tudja maga is: azok értenek hozzá a legjobban, akik maguk csinálják.

Leemelt a mahagóni polcról egy füzet méretű koszos táblát, majd maga elé emelte, és erősen ráfújt. Vastag porfelhő szállt szét a levegőben, mire Mr. Bailey köhögött és káromkodott, aztán az ingujjára köpött, és ahogy odasétált a bejárati ajtóhoz, megdörzsölte vele a táblát.

Harrynek csak egy futó másodperce volt elolvasni a rajta lévő feliratot, mielőtt az eladó felakasztotta volna a kilincs felett lógó szegecsre: _Ma korábban zártunk_

Kattant a veszélyérzete, és hirtelen végigfutott a fejében minden, amit Hermione tegnap mondott. A keze automatikusan a zsebébe csúszott, ahol az ujjai szorosan rákulcsolódtak a pálcájára.

Ám nem úgy tűnt, mintha az öreg hirtelen támadásra készülne. Fejét csóválva és magában érthetetlenül dünnyögve ballagott vissza a szekrényhez, jobb lábára erősen sántítva. Harry-ben egy pillanatra átfutott, vajon ő is ilyen szerencsétlenül néz e ki, ahogy időnként már csak vonszolni tudja maga után a lábát…? Halványan megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze a gondolatot.

Mr. Bailey megállt a szekrény mellett és rátámaszkodott. Fáradtnak tűnt, mintha már ennyi séta is megerőltette volna, de talán a hosszú munkanap volt az, ami kimerítette az erejét. Ránézett Harry-re, aki kérdezni akart, de az eladó tekintete még azelőtt elnémította, hogy egyáltalán megszólalt volna.

– Namármost – szusszantotta recsegő hangon az öreg -, szerintem javallott lenne megmutatni azt a randaságot valaki hozzáértőbbnek is, igen?

– Hogy érti? – kérdezett vissza rögtön Harry. A varázspálca melegnek érződött az ujjai alatt.

Az eladó azonban nem figyelt rá. Lehajolt a fémkígyóhoz, amitől a múltkor kirázta a hideg Harryt, és megereszkedett bőrű kezét az állat fejére fektette. A kígyó egész elevennek látszott a táncoló tűznyelvek által rávetett fényekkel; Harry szinte már várta volna, hogy sziszegni kezd neki. Mr. Bailey végighúzta a kezét a vastag nyaki részen, amit kobrákra jellemző gallérszerű lebeny vett körül, majd visszatette fel, a szájához. Közben végig dünnyögött, morgott magában:

– Hogy a ménkűbe kell… - Harry nem volt benne biztos, mit csinál a másik, de minden érzékével a férfira összpontosított, reflexei pattanásig feszülve. Mr. Bailey aztán hirtelen kihúzta magát. – No majd most. – Benyúlt a fémkígyó szájába, és a tenyerével lenyomta a benne fekvő golyóbist.

Abban a pillanatban mintha tényleg életre kelt volna a kígyó. Üvegszemeiben, melyek addig üresen meredtek a kandallóra, most villódzni kezdtek a tűz lángjai, és Harry esküdni mert volna, hogy a szobor pislogott egyet. Talán nem is képzelődött, mert egy másodperccel később a villás nyelv is megmozdult, rásimult az áttetsző golyóra, majd az állat becsukta a száját. Harry gondolkodás nélkül előrántotta a pálcáját és a szoborra szegezte (pillanatnyilag veszélyesebbnek tűnt, mint az eladó, bár remélte, nem fogja megbánni a döntését), összeszűkülő szemekkel figyelve, hogyan elevenedik meg a kígyó testének többi része is, fonódik össze még jobban, míg már úgy nem nézett ki, mint egy hosszú és vastag hurkából összetekert kosár. Az állat még egyszer kiöltötte a nyelvét, aztán lecsukódtak az üvegszemek; félrevonta a fejét, és lehajtotta mélyen a farka végéhez, eltűnve Harry szeme elől. Hosszú testének csavarjai közt, aminek tetején előbb még a feje pihent, sötét üreg maradt hátra, s ahogy a varázsló tett egy lépést előre, látta, hogy ismerős finom por csillog a mélyén.

Mr. Bailey hátrafordult, ám csak ekkor vette észre Harry sötét tekintetét, és a szilárdan (most már) neki szegeződő varázspálcát. A szemei kikerekedtek, és ösztönösen a szekrényhez hátrált.

– Ne hirtelenkedjék, fiam! – tartotta maga elé a kezeit, mintha attól tartana, hogy Harry menten leröpíti a fejét a nyakáról. - Mi a rosseb ütött magába?

– Honnan szerzett hopp-port? – Harry a legszigorúbb aurorhangját vette elő, egyetlen arcizmát sem mozdítva. _Hermionénak igaza volt_ , szégyenkezett magában. _Hülye vagyok, már meg kellett volna tanulnom, hogy hallgassak rá!_ – Maga nem varázsló.

 _– Persze,_ hogy nem vagyok varázsló! – dörrent rá az öreg, mintha egyenesen sértőnek találná a gondolatot, hogy Harry varázstudás birtokosának feltételezte őt. Leeresztette a kezét, és a félelme ezzel szemlátomást el is múlt. Sőt, bosszúsnak tűnt. – Na tegye el azt az izét!

Harry lejjebb sem eresztette.

– Kapcsolatban áll a varázsvilággal? Az elejétől tudta, ki vagyok? – Igen, egyértelmű, hogy mind a két kérdésre igen a válasz. – Ki adta magának a hopp-port? Válaszoljon!

Mr. Bailey rámeredt a pálcára, hosszan, szúrósan, mintha a puszta pillantásával felégethetné, majd amikor ez nem történt meg, az arcára még mogorvább kifejezés költözött. A ráncok még mélyebbé váltak a homlokán.

– Nézze, fiam, nem gondolja, hogy egyszerűbb lenne bemászni oda, osztán minden kérdést az otthonomban megvitatni? De ha gondolja, tőlem aztán velem is gyühet. Igaz, gyalog majd egy óra az út, de hát mit árt az a kis séta egy ilyen fiatalúrnak? – Sokatmondón rábámult Harry sérült lábára.

Harry már majdnem, _majdnem_ leeresztette a pálcát. Oké, hogy Hermionénak részben igaza volt, de… Még most sem érzett semmi rosszindulatot az öregből. Mármint igazi, ártó rosszindulatot nem. És nem varázsló, ő is elismerte. Mugli, vagy esetleg kvibli.

De aztán eszébe jutott, miket is mondott pár perccel ezelőtt a férfi, és utána már ismét szálegyenesen tartotta a varázspálcáját.

– Ki vár rám ott? – Mr. Bailey kissé megbiccentette a fejét, ahogy Harry-re nézett. – Azt akarja, hogy találkozzam valakivel, igaz?

– Meg akar gyógyulni? – felelt az öreg kérdéssel a kérdésre. Harry egy pillanat farkasszemezést követően tétován bólintott. Mr. Bailey is biccentett. – Akkor uccu befelé. Ő kell magának.

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy feltegye az újabb kérdést, vagy esetleg vitatkozzon, ki tudja, de hirtelen egy dermesztő gondolat ütött szöget a fejében. Egy ijesztő, baljós gondolat, amit bármennyire is igyekezett azonnal megcáfolni, a múlt heti és mostani találkozás váratlanul felderengő összes momentuma alátámasztott…

_Igen, már emlékszem – a Roxforti pincékben is mindig ilyen nehéz illat volt…_

– Kivel akarja, hogy találkozzam? Mióta ismeri? Hogy néz ki? Fekete cuccokat hord? Ő mondta, hogy vigyen oda? – Hallotta, hogyan csúszik magasabbra a hangja, de nem tudott mit tenni ellene. Még a pálca is megremegett a kezében. – Hogy néz ki? – ismételte meg sürgetőbben.

Mr. Bailey felvonta a szemöldökét, és türelmetlenül legyintett.

– Nem mindegy? Kábé maga korabeli a leginy, barna hajú, zömökebb… Asszonta, örülni fog, ha látja. Nemrég gyütt haza külhonról. Hozott csomó dudvát…

– Longbottom? – eresztette végül kicsivel lejjebb a pálcáját Harry. – Neville Longbottom?

– Az az! – Az eladó szemlátomást örült neki, hogy a kérdés letisztázódott, és látszott, hogy úgy véli: innentől simán mennek a dolgok. – Asszonta, ért a gyógynövényekhez, és készített ide új krémeket meg italokat. El kő’ ismerni, begyütt a dolog. No de ha trécselni akar – váltott vissza a mogorva hangjára, miközben éles pillantást vetett a varázslóra -, akkor azt otthon tegyük. Öreg vagyok én már ahhoz, hogy ennyit álljak. És tegye már el azt a fapálcikát, mert komolyan mondom, kettétöröm!

Harry megengedett magának egy nagyon halvány, alig észrevehető mosolyt, és hagyta, hogy a jobbja a teste mellé hulljon. Mr. Bailey elégedetten felszusszant, és megvakarászta a borostás állát, aztán ellökte magát a szekrénytől, és bicegve visszasétált a pulthoz. Harry odasétált az ismét nyugodtan és mozdulatlanul fekvő fémkígyóhoz, s vett egy marékkal a csillogó porból. Hátranézett a tulajra, aki épp egy kopott barna kabátot kanyarintott magára, majd a kandalló elé lépett, és beleszórta a port. A szemüvegén visszatükröződtek a zöldessé váló lángok.

– Mi a cím? – kérdezte hátrafordulva.

– Cím? – reccsent hátra az öreg. – Hát cím is kell?

– A hely neve elég lesz.

Mr. Bailey dünnyögött magában valamit, amit Harry ugyan nem értett, de kísértetiesen emlékeztette őt Petúnia néni és Vernon bácsi elharapott, varázslókat illető szitkaira… aztán a bácsi felcsapott a fejére egy fekete kalapot, és a fiatal férfi felé fordult.

– Meezenhaust Kéró.

– „Kéró”? – pislantott egyet Harry. A „ház”, „tér”, „kúria”, vagy esetleg villa” kifejezések nem lepték volna meg, de ez így…

– Kéró. Nem tetszik? – Az öreg leemelte az akasztóról kampós végű sétabotját, magára tekert egy foltos sálat, és az ajtó előtt megállva még egyszer hátranézett Harry-re. – Tőlem hívhatja gunyhónak is, ha az jobban esik. – Elhallgatott, végigmérte Harry-t, aztán mintegy elbocsátón rázta meg a fejét, s lenyomta a kilincset. – No lóduljon. Én is ott leszek nemsoká’.

– Rendben, Mr. Bailey – bólintott a varázsló.

A nevezett kinyomta az ajtót, és mielőtt még annak bekulcsolása után cammogva kisétált volna az alkonytól sötétlő ködös útra, hátraszólt a válla fölött:

\- A Hank is megteszi, fiam.

Harry pedig egy hosszú percig még eltűnődve nézett a koszos üvegajtó mögött eltűnő férfi után, arra gondolva, hogy megérzései szerint igenis bízhat benne, majd ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy a tűz nem marad örökké zöld, visszafordult a kandallóhoz, és egy érthetően kijelentett „A Meezenhaust Kéró!” után a tűzbe lépett, s hagyta, hogy a meleg lángok a testét körülnyalva tovarepítsék a célállomásra.

○◙○◙○◙○

Kilépvén a tűzből Harryt egy – várakozásával ellentétben – felettébb semmitmondó szoba fogadta: nem volt különösebben nagy, talán kétszer négy méteres, a plafon alig ötven centivel magasabban, mint Harry feje búbja. A meglehetősen csupasz falakat kopott rozsdabarna színű tapéta borította, de legalább pókháló sem lógott rajta, és látszott, hogy úgy-ahogy, de azért takarítják időnként. A csönd és az üresség azonban zavarta a fiatal férfit. Sehol egy kép, egy növény, vagy akár bútor – mindössze az egy zömök kis kandalló, amiben lustán ropogott az – immár ismét narancssárga – tűz.

Meleg volt a szobában, így Harry kigombolta a kabátját. A procedúra elég sokáig tartott, lévén a jobbjával nem akarta elengedni a pálcát, a bal keze pedig, hát, mondjuk úgy, hogy továbbra sem volt az igazi. Végül csak sikerült neki, aztán tett pár lépést előre az ajtó felé, mikor hirtelen egy magas, ám bosszús hang szólalt meg hangosan mellette, és ő meglepetésében majdnem felkiáltott.

– Blinky szívélyesen üdvözli a vendéget a Meezenhaust Kastélyban. – Harry oldalra kapta a fejét, és pont sikerült beazonosítania a házimanót, aki kopott barna ingében szinte egybeolvadt a mögötte lévő fallal, mikor az elharapottan dünnyögni kezdett: - Miért kell Blinkynek üdvözölnie a vendéget, jaj, inkább ne jött volna vendég! Még többen szállják meg szegény úrnőm kastélyát, még többen teszik tönkre…

A varázsló megborzongott a bosszankodó mormolás hallatán, mert kísértetiesen emlékeztette egy másik házimanóra, aki ugyanígy siratta „szegény úrnője házát”… Bár Blinky közel sem tűnt olyan vénnek. Legfeljebb ha három generáció óta szolgálhat.

De lévén az örök optimista, Harry halvány, barátságos mosolyt küldött a manó felé, és igyekezett vajsima hangon megszólalni:

– Öö, Harry Potter vagyok. – A manó ráemelte hatalmas, dióbarna szemeit, pislogott egyet, aztán meghajolt.

– Blinkynek megtiszteltetés, hogy találkozhat a híres Harry Potterrel, és itt üdvözölheti, a Meezenhaust Kastélyban.

– Kastély? – kérdezett vissza a fiú. Kételkedőn nézett körbe ismét a kis, dísztelen szobában. _Hát nem úgy néz ki…_ \- Mr. Bailey azt mondta, a Meezenhaust Kér…

Úgy tűnik, ezt nem kellett volna említenie.

– Nem kéró! Nem kéró! – sipított fel elszörnyedve Blinky, olyan váratlanul és hangosan, hogy Harry ösztönösen ugrott egy lépést hátra, és maga elé emelte a pálcáját. A házimanó szörnyülködő arckifejezése haragossá vált. – Ostoba vénember, hogy merészeli így hívni az úrnőm kastélyát! Az uram kastélyát! Szegény Michael úrfi kastélyát! Jaj, ha látnák, de megszidnák Blinky-t, amiért hagyta, hogy ezek az emberek betegyék ide a lábukat, de szomorúak lennének, ha látnák, mi lett a kastélyból, jaj, jaj…

– Blinky! – szólt erélyesen Harry, mert tudta, hogy egy hisztériázó házimanóra másként nem lehet hatni.

A határozottság be is vált: Blinky egy csapásra elhallgatott, aztán olyan mélyen hajolt meg, hogy orra a padlónak nyomódott.

\- Blinky Harry Potter bocsánatáért esedezik, és mélységesen szégyelli magát. Blinky majd rákalapál a kezére, miután odakísérte Harry Pottert a nappaliba. – Azzal felállt, és Harry-re további pillantást nem pazarolva megindult az ajtó felé.

– Nem kell megbüntetned magad – szögezte le rögtön a férfi, de azért tisztes távolságból követte a házimanót, pálcáját szorosan tartva az ujjai közt. Blinky vagy nem hallotta, amit mondott, vagy nem foglalkozott vele, csak folytatta a félhangos mormolást, Harry pedig úgy tett, mintha a szidalomáradat nem érné el a füleit.

Igaz, ami igaz, amint kijutott a kis szobából, és szemei az előtte lévő hatalmas előcsarnokra vetültek, halkan füttyögött egyet, és elismerte, hogy mégis van valami ebben a „kastély” dologban. Mélyvörös szőnyeg fedte a kisebb bálterem méretű helyiség padlójának minden négyzetcentiméterét, fényezett fabútorok sorakoztak a képekkel és fáklyákkal megrakott falak mentén. Hosszú lépcsősor vezetett az előcsarnok keleti végéből az emeletre, ahová így, lentről is fel lehetett látni, hála a négyzetes kiépítésnek: a lépcsősor két oldalán felfutó aranyozott kapaszkodórács ugyanis az emeletre érve szétnyílt, és a folyosószerű karzat szélén is végigtáncolt indaszerű mintákkal. Harry majd hátratörte a nyakát, ahogy bámult a feje fölé, a kétemeletnyi magasságban lógó hatalmas csillárra. A terem szélén állva jól láthatta az emeleten díszelgő ajtókat is.

– Azta – suttogta. – Miért mondta erre Hank, hogy „kéró”?

Blinky menet közben hátrapillantott rá, és Harry esküdni mert volna, hogy a manó elégedetten felszusszantott.

Igaz ugyan, hogy gyönyörű, hatalmas épület volt (jó, persze meg sem közelítette a Roxfortot, de Harry elképzeléseit így is messze felülmúlta), és látszott, hogy Blinky dolgos keze tisztán és pormentesen tartja, mégis volt benne valami, ami valahogy nem tette szívélyessé a házat Harry szemében. Az aranyozott díszítés mindenütt fényes volt, de sehol nem _ragyogott_ ; a falon lévő portrék mind mozdulatlanul álltak, s csak a szemük mozgása vagy a lengedező hajuk árulkodott arról, hogy nem mugli festmények; az egész tér besült és fakó volt. Harry-t arra emlékeztette, mikor egy ház sokáig áll gazdátlanul, és végül minden, ami „belakottá” teszi, eltűnik belőle.

– Erre, Harry Potter – szólt fennhangon a manó, mikor látta, hogy Harry még mindig forogva nézelődik a csarnok közepén.

A férfi megrázta a fejét, hogy felocsúdjon, és ahogy beteg lába engedte, úgy-ahogy a manó után sietett. _Nem szabad elfelejtenem, miért vagyok itt. Valaki vár rám._ Az ujjai egy pillanatra erősebben kulcsolódtak a varázspálca köré.

Blinky a lépcsősorhoz vezette őt, majd el, mellette. A tartóoszlopok mögött elhaladva már normális távolságban volt a fejük fölött plafon – Harry sejtette, hogy felettük lehetnek az emeleti szobák. A padlót már nem borította vörös szőnyeg, hanem csak egyszerű parketta, és egészen a falakig meszelt volt a fal. Összességében úgy nézett ki az egész, mintha csak találomra lett volna hozzácsatolva az épület többi részéhez. Krémszínű fotelek és egy hosszú kanapé feküdt a nappalinak kialakított térrészben, mi több, Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére egy televízió trónolt egy asztalon. Az utóbbit végül is Mr. Bailey ittlétével magyarázta – elvégre Hank maga mondta, hogy ez az ő otthona. _Is, valószínűleg._

Blinky tanácstalanul állt meg a fotelok között, aztán röstelkedve fordult Harry felé.

– Úgy volt, hogy itt lesz. Blinky azonnal szól neki, Harry Potter. – Kissé meghajolt, aztán apró lábaival nagyokat lépve elsietett. Harry fél füllel még épp el tudta kapni: - Szörnyű alak, azt mondja, vigyem oda a vendéget, és ő nincs ott, milyen egy…

A varázsló ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy a házimanó után nézzen, sőt még a csábító foteleknek is hátat fordított (noha a lába már egyre küldte a pihenésre igényt tartó ingereket a fejébe), és helyette odasétált a sarokban álló vitrinhez. Régi, poros poharak álldogáltak kis csészéiken apró, horgolt terítőkre borítva az üveg mögött, hímzett kendők és kosarakban lévő kézzel festett tojások társaságában. Harry összevont szemöldökkel meredt rájuk – nem azért, mert gyanús mágiát érzékelt volna, hanem pont az ellenkezője: az egész végtelenül „mugli” volt. Varázsmentes. Akárcsak Hank.

 _Vajon milyen kapcsolat lehet közte, és a varázsvilág közt?,_ kérdezte magától elgondolkodva.

A másik sarokban egy falra kiszögezett pajzs vonta fel magára a figyelmét. Ez már első ránézésre mágikus eredetű tárgy volt – az egyetlen mágikus ebben a nappaliban. Vidáman csillogó, fényes, aranyozott ornamentika fonta körül a pajzs széleit, indáival helyenként benyúlva a közepe felé, ahol egy farkát időnként meglóbáló, nagy sörényű vörös oroszlán feküdt. Harry sokáig meredt a festett állatra, és már-már lassan formálódott volna meg a gondolat a fejében… de mielőtt még teljesen megszülethetett volna, egy mély, fáradt, és cseppet sem szívélyes hang szólalt meg tőle nem messze a háta mögül:

\- Na essünk túl a formaságokon, Potter.

Harry vállai minden kiadott agyi parancs és előzetes felkészülés ellenére is megfeszültek, de annyi a javára írandó, hogy egy mély levegővétel után sikerült ellazítania őket. Lassan fújta ki a levegőt, akaraterővel ellazítva a pálcát szorító ujjait, aztán gondoskodott róla, hogy mielőtt még megfordul, széles mosoly húzódjon fel az arcára.

Mikor pedig ténylegesen ott látta maga előtt a férfit, akinek hét éve hírét se hallotta, a mosolyból valami érthetetlen okból kifolyólag fülig érő vigyor lett.

– Üdv, professzor úr!

○◙○◙○◙○

Nem úgy tűnt, mintha Piton hasonló lelkesedéssel kívánná viszonozni Harry gesztusát. Épp ellenkezőleg: felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Véletlenül sem szeretnék csalódottnak tűnni – mondta a bájitalmester azon a hangon, ami világosan jelezte, hogy egyáltalán nem érdekli, mit gondolnak mások róla -, de talán nem túlzok nagyot, ha azt mondom, hogy egy kis meglepettségre számítottam. A Potter, akit én ismertem, most minden bizonnyal a szívéhez kapkodva hápogna.

Harry vigyora – már ha ez lehetséges – még szélesebb lett.

– Az a „Potter” felnőtt – jelentette ki merészen. A férfi tekintetét látva aztán szelídebben hozzátette: - Neville két hónapja jött haza, uram. Múlt héten találkoztam vele. Tényleg sok dudvát hozott – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

Piton nem válaszolt, csak hosszan nézte Harry-t, az első kijelentés után látványosan felmérve őt, és a fiú is ugyanezt tette, hét év új vonásait keresve a megváltozott ismerősön.

Bár a varázslóvilág szempontjából hét év talán nem is olyan sok idő. Az biztos, hogy Piton nem sokat változott, talán csak a haja lett látványosan hosszabb: a vége már a lapockáját verdeste. Nagy orra ugyanolyan kampósan virított az arca közepén, mint azelőtt, éjfekete szemeinek még mindig elérhetetlen volt a mélye, és a tekintetéből valószínűleg az örökkévalóság sem tudná kimosni a háborút – Piton esetében háborúkat – megéltek fáradt megtörtségét. Olyan lehetett ez, mint Nagini harapásának nyoma: az is örökké ott lesz bélyegként és emlékeztetőként, hiába takarja a fekete gallér. Mindent összevetve azonban jól nézett ki, sokkal jobban, mint amilyenre Harry emlékezett. Az a Piton, akit utoljára látott, beesett, csontossá soványodott arcú volt, és állandóan halottsápadt. Csaknem olyan szörnyűségesen festett, mint azokban a hónapokban a Szent Mungóban, mikor Nagini harapása után kezelték, és Harry csak vastag üvegfal mögül figyelhette, hogyan tartják életben a testéből kilógó csövek.

Aznap még sikerült elkapnia pár szóra, mikor kiengedték a kórházból, de Piton hamar lerázta őt, pár napra rákövetkezően pedig Harry már McGalagonytól tudta meg, hogy a professzor nem kíván valaha is visszatérni Roxfortba, és hogy hamarosan elutazik.

A „hamarosan” elég közeli dátumot takarhatott, mert Harry színét se látta többé. A Fonó sorról eltűntek a mindennapi dolgai, és a Gringottsból is kivette minden pénzét. Senki nem tudta megmondani, hová tűnt Perselus Piton.

 _De én most már tudom,_ gondolta Harry _. Skóciában bújt meg, Highland térségben. Dingwall egy apró, ismeretlen mugli falujában. Ardullie-ben._ Mosolyra húzódott a szája széle. _Egy mogorva, öreg muglival, és egy házimanóval, akivel szemlátomást kölcsönösen ki nem állhatják egymást._

_És most már nem úgy néz ki, mint egy élő infernus. Úgy látszik, jót tett neki, hogy kivonult a varázsvilágból, és azt csinálhatta, amihez kedve volt._

– Miért akarta, hogy Hank félrevezessen? – kérdezte végül, a farmerja zsebébe dugva a pálcáját. Nem, nem a farzsebébe. Legalább ennyivel mindig megemlékszik Rémszemre.

Piton pontosan úgy nézett rá, ahogy egykoron diákjaira meredhetett, mikor azok olyan szintű kérdést tettek fel, mint a „ mennyi egyszer egy”.

– Potter, tisztán emlékszem, milyen volt a kapcsolatunk Roxfortban, ahogy arra is, hogy a szóban forgó kapcsolat sosem érte el a konklúziót. A háború véget érte ezen nem változtatott semmit. – Elhallgatott, mire Harry tovább meredt rá karba tett kezekkel, nyomatékosan, hiszen valódi választ nem kapott, mire végül is reccsenve kimondta: - Máskülönben nem jöttél volna el.

 _Ha kell, erőszakkal is képes lenne meggyógyítani, döbbent_ rá Harry. _Segíteni_ akar. _Már rég nem vagyok a felelőssége, de inkább hazudott volna, hogy rávegyen, hogy idejöjjek, mint hogy megkockáztassa: tudom az igazat, és elsétálok._

Piton gorombán és papírvékonyra összeszorított ajkakkal meredt rá, Harry mégis furcsa meghatottság-félét érzett a mellkasában. Sok ideje volt gondolkodni az elmúlt években, és minél többet tette, annál inkább rájött, mennyire félreismerte Pitont. Nemcsak ő, mindenki, de ez vajmi kevés vigaszt nyújtott akár neki, akár a bájitalmesternek. Bele se akart gondolni, mi lett volna, ha akkor nincs ott a Szellemszálláson, nem kapja meg Pitontól az emlékeket, és nem tudják megmenteni őt… Bele se akart gondolni.

\- De hát eljöttem – mondta csöndes, őszinte hangon, a fekete szemek pillantását keresve.

Piton tekintete elárulta, hogy pontosan ez a tény az, aminek miértjét egyelőre még nem sikerült megértenie, de aztán legyintett a kezével, pontot téve a téma, és feltehetőleg az egész „jaj-de-jó-a-viszontlátás” szituációra is. A feltételezést egy pillanattal később a szavai is igazolták:

– Túlestünk a formaságokon. Most tedd le magad arra a kanapéra, és meséld el, milyen volt az az átok, aminek határtalan együgyűségről tanúságot téve sikeresen az útjába táncoltál!

○◙○◙○◙○

A következő tíz-húsz percet Harry azzal töltötte folyamatosan csökkenő lelkesedéssel, hogy a rajtaütésről, az átokról, a Szt. Mungóbeli kezeléséről, és a kapott bájitalokról őrzött homályos, vagy épp kevésbé tiszta emlékei között kóválygott, Piton célzott kérdései irányításával. Cseppet sem könnyítette meg a dolgát, hogy a férfi a végletekig menően részletes leírásokat várt el, például a kapott bájitalok színéről, állagáról, a dózisok gyakoriságáról, és így tovább. Az sem segített épp sokat, hogy Piton minden vállrándításra és „nem tudomra” éles, és nem túl barátságos szófordulatokkal reagált.

Mire az egykori professzor végre hátradőlt a kanapén, és a könyökére támasztotta az állát, Harry úgy érezte magát, mint akinek porszívóval kiürítették fejét, csak hogy utána díszítésként apró szegecseket verjenek a koponyájába.

– Fel nem foghatom, hogyan alkalmazhat a Minisztérium ilyen felkészültségi szintű aurorokat – jegyezte meg Piton most már sokadjára, olyan hangon, mint akinek valóban fizikai fájdalmat okoz az ostobaság. – Ugyan miért hinné el az átlagember, hogy a szervezet tagjai majd megvédik őt, ha egyszer a nevezett tagok még magukra sem képesek vigyázni?

– Ne általánosítson – szűrte a fogai közt Harry. – Csak én nem figyeltem.

– Rögtön gondoltam.

Harry elharapott egy, a szájából kitörni készülő visszavágó mordulást, és helyette látványosan oldalra fordította a fejét, a sarokban lévő oroszlános pajzsot szuggerálva a tekintetével. _Mondjon Piton, amit akar, én tudom, miért történt, ami történt, és cseppet sem bántam meg. Inkább bénuljon le örökre a lábam és a karom, mint hogy elveszítsem Ront. Különben nem lettem volna képes többé Hermione szemébe nézni… vagy akár a tükrömbe._

Lehunyta a szemeit, ahogy eszébe jutottak azon a végtelenül hosszú napon történtek…

***

 _El tudod ezt képzelni, Harry? George egy_ gyerekkel _! És ne értsd félre, örülök neki, meg minden, de ha láttad volna, milyen furcsán festett a kezében egy babával – a saját fiával! Bele se merek gondolni, miket fog csinálni vele. De tudod, mikor Angelina kicserélte a gyerek pelenkáját – és hidd el, haver, kevés hasonlóan undorító dolgot láttam eddigi életem során -, egyszer csak megcsapott a gondolat, hogy basszus, ez itt az unokaöcsém! Hermione meg tök elaléltan nézegette, és hazafelé megjegyezte, hogy milyen jó lesz, mikor majd nekünk is lesz saját gyerekünk… És ez volt a második nagy bumm aznap, ha érted, mire gondolok. Már az is döbbenetes volt, hogy a legfiatalabb bátyámból apa lett, de hogy én is… Mármint nem hiszem, hogy tudnék bánni az ilyen kis izékkel. ’Mione biztos, de én?! Szóval teljesen zavarba jöttem, és minden bajom volt, ő meg azt hitte, megsértődtem, vagy ilyesmi… Aztán hajnalok hajnalán sietnem kellett ide, szóval mondtam neki, hogy majd megbeszéljük, ha hazaértem, de… de Jézusom, Harry, mit mondjak neki? Lehet, hogy arra számít, hogy pár hónapon belül…?! De hiszen még csak három hónapja vagyunk házasok! És ha…_

_– Ron – szólalt meg nagyon lassan, és nagyon frusztráltan Harry. Fél füllel persze hallgatta barátja áradatát, miközben meghallgatta az egyik kollégája által küldött bogár formájú patrónus üzenetét,, de azért ami sok, az sok. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez a legmegfelelőbb pillanat a felmerülő házaséleti problémáid megvitatására? Ha nem vetted volna észre, rajtaütésre készülünk!_

_Ron enyhén kipirult, de a sikátor homálya jótékony takarásba vonta az arcát._

_– Persze, és ne haragudj… Csak piszkál belülről a dolog, és tudod, hogy amúgy is hajlamos vagyok a fecsegésre feszült idegállapot alatt… mint például most – emelte magasabbra a pálcáját, de aztán a nyikorgó zajról kiderült, hogy csak egy kóbor macska. Ennek ellenére nem eresztette le a kezét. – Mit üzent Rhys?_

_– Zöld jelzésre hatoljunk be titokban, osonva. – Harry az ég felé pillantott, ahol a kis csillagnak a következő pillanatokban fel kellett gyulladnia. – Piros jelzésre látványosan és lármásan._

_Ron elvigyorodott. –_ _Akkor a pirosra szavazok. Az osonás sose ment igazán._

_Harry megengedett magának egy mosollyal kísért bólintást, de aztán készenlétben állva újra megfeszítette magát, és az égre emelte a tekintetét. Ha minden jól megy, pirkadatra végeznek is. Nem tudni, hányan vannak odabent, de három párban lévő aurornak elégnek kell lennie. Semmiképp nem hagyhatják, hogy az akromantula-szállítmány elinduljon, márpedig az információk szerint a zsupszkulcsuk három óra harmincegy perckor indul. Ha túl korán mennek be, kockáztatják, hogy a csoport tagjai közül egy eliszkolhasson a bébi-akromantulákkal, ha meg túl későn… Nem, a jó pillanatban fogják elkapni őket._

_– Remélem, dobozolva lesznek azok a rondaságok… - jegyezte meg látszólag közömbösen Ron, de Harry kihallotta a hangjából az apró megremegést… ám aztán barátja hangja elhalt, és a férfi felmutatott a magasba. – Harry, fönn!_

_Elég volt egy pillantás a magasba, és a két auror már sebesen meg is indult a szemben omladozó épület sötét ajtaja felé._

_– Szóval lármás belépő kell, ugye? – mozgatta meg a nyakát Ron, és miután feltűrte a talárja ujját, egy hangos rikkantással és varázspálcája suhintásával betörte nemcsak az ajtót, de körülötte nagyobb részen még a falat is._

_– Hmm, megteszi – élcelődött Harry, miközben jobbra-ballra durrogtatva futott társa mellett a szűk folyosón, amit élesen megszínezett a sok pálcából kipattanó bűbáj._

_Hangos kiáltást hallottak egy távolabbi terem irányából, aztán feléjük siető léptek zaját. A figyelemfelkeltés ezek szerint prímán működött._

_– Jönnek is – mondta szándékolt nyugalommal, hátha sikerül így megnyugtatnia a saját és Ron egyre kalapálóbb szívverését. – Pontosan négy percig kell lekötnünk őket itt, amíg a nyugati oldalról Justinék parádéznak, Rhys és McGregor pedig ezalatt lekapcsolják a főszállítót. Remélhetőleg – darálta el, csak hogy ez a végső terv lebegjen mindkettejük szeme előtt._

_Ron kicsit sápadtnak tűnt, de aztán nagy levegőt vett, és mikor a látótávolságukba ért egy üvöltő maszkos varázsló, gondolkodás nélkül nekiszegezte a pálcáját:_

_– Akkor showtime! – rikkantotta, és már lőtte is ki a kábító átkot._

_– Stupor! – kiáltotta Harry egyre távolodva Rontól, célba véve az egyik újonnan megjelenő alakot. A nagydarab férfi elterült, de mögüle rögtön elő is jött egy másik, és Harry épp csak ki tudta kerülni a közvetlenül mellette elsuhanó fénycsóvát. Nem piros volt. – Obstructo!_

_Repültek az átkok mindenfelé, és a szúk folyosó nem a legalkalmasabb hely volt csatatérnek. Harry kifejezetten hálás volt az egyik csempésznek, mikor az félrecélzott, és az auror helyett a mögötte lévő falat robbantotta be. A tégla összeomlott, teret nyitva a mögötte lévő, javarészt üres szobának. Harry az omladékot kerülgetve átugrált az üres terembe, ahol jobban tudott mozogni, maga után csalogatva két maszkos alakot is. Tudta, hogy nem szabad elhagyniuk ezt a szárnyat, és hogy itt kell lefoglalniuk annyi embert, ahányat csak bírnak, míg Rhys és a többiek is teszik a dolgukat, de a feladat nem volt könnyű: nemcsak hogy jóval több csempész jutott kettejükre, mint várták, de szemlátomást azoknak is eszébe jutott, hogy nem kellene egyedül hagyni a főnöküket, mert páran megpróbáltak visszaiszkolni a folyosón._

_– Ne hagyd elmenni őket, Ron! - kiáltott barátjának, miközben maga is kilőtt utánuk pár átkot._

_Hogy Ron sikerült e ártalmatlanítani őket vagy sem, az nem derült ki, mert Harry mellkasába mart az ösztön figyelmeztető karma, és megpördülve épp csak el tudta kiáltani magát, „Protego!”, mielőtt egy mélybordó átok a tarkójának csapódott volna._

_Jelenlegi ellenfele nagy testi mérete ellenére fürgén kerülgette Harry átkait, mi több, non-verbális varázst használt, így az aurornak nagyon is nyitva kellett tartania a szemét, hogy védeni tudjon – jelen esetben ez is nehezen ment, hisz az épület amúgy is homályos volt, a csempészek sötét ruhája beleveszett a falak színébe, a sok durrantás miatti por pedig erősen csípte Harry szemeit._

_De aztán nagyon is ismerős ordítást hallott, és a torkában dobogó szíve mintha megdermedt volna a rémülettől. Elugrott ellenfele repülő átokcsóvája előle, a földre vetődött, de felpattanva ellökte magát az omladékokról, válla fölött ellőve az átkot a férfira bontotta a megmaradt fal egy részét, majd portól fulladozva nézett fel a folyosóra._

_Ron jól boldogult: csak egy maszkos varázsló állt már talpon, vagyis inkább térdepelt, de utolsó átkával eltalálta a fiút, s az most erősen zihálva szorongatta vértől átázott talárujját. Jobb karja ernyedten lógott, a pálca néhány lépésnyire elgurulva, és esélye sem volt felvenni, amíg a maszkos folyamatosan kilőtt csóvái elől kellett ugrálnia._

_–_ _Táncolj, szarzsák! – horkantott recsegő hangon a félig térdeplő alak, újabb átkot lőve a fájdalomtól és fáradtságtól mozogni alig tudó Ron felé. A férfi egészen sápadt volt a vérveszteségtől, s a következő félreugrás után a térdére zuhant a földön._

_Harry összecsikorgatta a fogait, és azonnal emelte a pálcáját, mikor a füle mögött szúrni kezdett egy kis pont – a balsejtelem jele. Fél szemmel hátralesve látta, hogy hangtalan ellenfele kikecmergett a téglamaradványok alól, és felszakadt maszkja mögül eszelős vigyorral meredt Harry-re, egyenesen a fiú szívének szegezve a pálcáját._

_Úgy dübörgött a mellkasában a szíve, mintha fel akarna robbanni, a vérében cikázó adrenalin felpörgette a gondolatait, és tényleg csak egy villanásnyi ideje volt eldönteni, melyik irányba lője ki a varázst…_

„… És Hermione hazafelé megjegyezte, hogy milyen jó lesz, mikor majd nekünk is lesz saját gyerekünk… Mondtam neki, hogy majd megbeszéljük, ha hazaértem…

_– Capitulatus! – üvöltött fel Harry szinte egyszerre a szakadt maszkossal, s ezzel egy időben megkísérelte a lehetetlent: félreugrani a felé süvítő átok elől._

_Látta Ron elkerekedő szemeit, mikor Harry bűbája lefegyverezte a támadóját, és a bűnös pálca elrepült; látta a nagyra tágult pupillákat akkor is, mikor azok a zöld tekintetet keresve felé fordultak; de mást már nem látott, mert ekkor a hátába csapódott ellenfele átka. Egyetlen kék villanás cikázott végig a szemei előtt, a fejében, s a következő pillanatban már arccal a földön feküdt, fulladozva a portól, üvöltve a húsába tépő fájdalomtól. Saját ordítása közepette is hallotta Ron elfulladó „HARRY!!” sikolyát, érezte a kirobbanó mágia erejét, s egy pillanattal később valami súlyosan puffant a saját teste mellett a padlón. Valahogy tudta, hogy Ron saját fájdalmát feledve felmarta a pálcáját a földről, és mindkét támadót ártalmatlanította._

_Az üvöltése lassan elhalt, mert alig maradt már hang a torkában, és egyre csak lélegezte be a sok fullasztó port. Úgyis kezdett hozzászokni a teste a fájdalomhoz: egészen érzéketlenné zsibbadtak a tagjai. Saját verejtéke végigcsordult a csukott szemhéjain, amik mögött vadul mozgott a szeme, mintha rémálmot látna, és tompán zúgott a füle. Karokat érzett magán, erős szorítást, hangokat a fülében, zúgón, akár egy szélörvény, mégis tompán, mintha az egészet víz alól hallgatná. Foszlányokat sikerült is elkapnia a pergő beszédből – „Rhys, segíts”, „Harry megvédett”, „Szent Mungó”, „ismeretlen átok”, „akromantulák elzárva”, „öntudatlan”, „elmenekült a szemétláda”, „amputálni”, „csak a legvégső esetben”, „szólj Kingsleynek” –, de végül megállapította, hogy a beszédtöredékek dekódolása bizony meghaladja az erejét._

_Ide-oda sodródott az öntudatlanság és az ébrenlét állapota között, ki tudja, mennyi ideig, és valahányszor magánál volt, mindig ugyanaz a kérdés fogadta:_

_– Hall engem, Mr Potter?_

_Mivel a szája olyan szinten nem akart megmozdulni, hogy még nyelni sem tudott, inkább hagyta, hogy újra magával ragadja az álom nélküli tudattalanság._

_Utoljára arra gondolt: hülye volt, amiért nem nyugtatta meg Ront azonnal, kijelentve, hogy csodálatos apa lesz._

***

A puhán megreccsenő fotel hangjára felocsúdva Harry elszakította tekintetét a pajzson lévő oroszlánról (az most épp lustán tisztogatta a mellső mancsait), és ránézett a felálló férfira. Piton kisimította a nem létező ráncokat szénfekete ingjén, aztán kampós orra mögül lenézett Harry-re. A mozdulattól előre hullott hosszú hajának függönye.

\- Szedsz azóta rendszeresen valamilyen bájitalt? – kérdezte azzal a hangsúllyal, amivel a feleltetés kellős közepén beszúrt különösen rafinált kérdést szokta feltenni a tanárember. _Ha a hét tanításmentes év nem tudta eltüntetni ezt, akkor valószínűleg már semmi sem fogja,_ gondolta Harry.

– Hát… igen – bólintott vontatottan. Piton átható tekintetét látva aztán nagy nehezen kinyögte a lényeget, noha sejtette, hogy a férfinak nem fog tetszeni a válasz: - Öhm… NINIVE főzetet.

– NINIVE főzetet – ismételte lassan, szinte szótagolva Piton, mintha biztosra akarna menni, hogy jól értette, mintha nem hinné el, hogy Harry elég ostoba ahhoz, hogy ilyet szedjen, és ugyanakkor nagyon is tisztán látszott rajta: dehogynem, elhiszi. Még egyszer elismételte, ezúttal olyan hangsúllyal ejtve a két szót, hogy az már egy erős dorgálásnak is megfelelt volna. – NINIVE főzetet! Elment az eszed, Potter? Igaz, soha nem volt belőle sok – tette hozzá rögtön -, de ettől azért többet vártam tőled.

– Amit a Mungóban adtak, szart se ért! – fakadt ki védekezőn Harry, de máris látta, hogy ízes megnyilvánulásával csak rontott a helyzetén. Próbálta visszafogottabb hangerővel menteni a menthetőt: – Nézze, a legkisebb érintés is fájt meg szúrt, nem tudtam ülni, nem tudtam aludni, járni meg még most sem bírok rendesen. A Mungóban három hét után lemondtak rólam, azt mondták, örüljek, hogy nem kellett végül amputálni a karomat és lábamat, és „próbáljam kihozni a legjobbat a helyzetemből”. – Harry hangsúlya egyértelműen jelezte, mit gondolt erről a tanácsról. – Otthon még rosszabb volt, csak ülni tudtam a hátsómon, és felszisszenni, valahányszor Hermione rossz oldalon ért hozzám. Aztán egyszer találkoztam Dunggal, és ő… – Hirtelen elakadt, és felpillantva másodjára jött rá, hogy olyat mondott, amit jobb lett volna benn tartani. Hát, ami történt, megtörtént. – Ő adott NINIVÉt.

– És szállítja, gondolom, azóta is. – Nem kérdés volt. – Komolyan, Potter. Fel sem merült abban parányi agyadban, hogy ne fogadj el olyat, amit Mundugus Fletcher kínál?

Őszintén? Nem. Akkoriban annyira szarul volt, hogy talán akkor is elfogadta volna, ha a néhai Voldemort kínálja fel. De jobbnak látta, ha erről hallgat.

Végül is miért olyan borzasztó az, amit csinál? Nem kábítószerezik, és nincs a főzetben semmi olyan, ami fatális módon pusztítaná a szervezetét. Csak iszonyú erős a fájdalomcsillapító, érzéstelenítő, lazító, és nyugtató hatása – pont, amire Harry-nek szüksége van. Reggel beveszi, és estig meg sem sajdul a bőre, ami azelőtt a legpuhább toll érintését is fájdalmasan megérezte. Nincs Is, Nem Is Volt, Elhiszed? Erről szól a NINIVE.

És Harry elhitte. Ha éjszaka időnként nem riad fel arra, hogy fáj minden mozdulat, elhitte volna, hogy nincs, és soha nem is volt betegsége.

Szóval sokkal jobb volt ez a bájital, mint a sok vacak, amivel a Mungóban tömték. Csak egyetlen, picike hátulütője volt az egésznek.

– Mennyinél tartasz? – kérdezte jegesen Piton, és úgy nézett Harry-re, mintha az legalábbis szétnyomódott hangya lenne a cipője talpán. Vagy talán még ott se.

Hmmm, a következő fincsi kérdés. Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött. Hirtelen egyáltalán nem tetszett neki, hogy ő ül, miközben Piton fölé magasodik.

– Csak reggel szoktam bevenni – mondta könnyednek szánt hangon, de az átható fekete tekintet a tudtára adta, hogy a férfi konkrét adatot vár. – Ömm… egy decit. – Szünet. – Vagyis, egy _kicsivel_ több, mint egy decit. – Szünet. – Na jó, egy pohárral. – Nagy szünet. Harry tarkója és füle viszketett a bájitalmester szemeinek tüzében, és érezte, hogy akarata ellenére is melegszik az arca. Egy pár pillanatig még zavartan feszengett, aztán végül nem bírta tovább.– Jó! Rendben! – fakadt ki. - Egy bögrével! Egy három decis bögrével! Elégedett? Most már ne bámuljon így, éget! – ismerte el megborzongva.

Piton ajka egy pillanatra felfelé rándult (valószínűleg a tekintete okozta látványos reakció láttán), de a szemei elsötétültek, és az arcára hitetlenkedő kifejezés költözött.

– Három deciliter, Potter? Három? – ismételte, mint aki nem hisz a fülének. Talán a kijelentés nem is jár messze az igazságtól. – Tájékoztatlak, hogy kétszer tíz csepp a megengedett adag! Legvégsőbb esetben is a maximum három teáskanálnyi vehető be naponta! Gratulálok a teljesítményhez, amivel sikerült három hét alatt a sokszorosára emelned az adagod.

Harry ráharapott belülről a szájára, és nem szólt. Mikor magában fantáziált, képzelete Hermionéja is pontosan ugyanezeket mondta. De inkább ezt sem említi Pitonnak.

Ugyan honnan is érhetné a férfi? Nem neki kellett fájdalomtól bekönnyező szemekkel öltöznie. Ezzel az adaggal viszont reggeltől estig semmi fájdalma nincsen. És ha egy kicsit rászokik az ember, na bumm, akkor mi van? Legfeljebb a pénztárcája lesz könnyebb. De Dung nem adja olyan elképesztően megfizethetetlenül drágán…

– Most akkor tud segíteni, vagy sem? – kérdezte végül erélyesen, jelezve, hogy jegelni kívánja a NINIVE-témát.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, és karjait keresztbe téve hosszan meredt Harry-re, úgy, hogy a fiú azt hitte, mindjárt elküldi őt a fenébe – de Piton nem küldte el, csak odalépett elé, és mély hangon utasította:

– Húzd fel a pólód ujját. – Harry, aki tényleg arra számított, hogy „na takarodj innen”, meglepve pislogott egyet, mire Piton türelmetlenül ráreccsent: - Hank mondta, hogy bőrelváltozások vannak a testeden. Had lássam.

– A fiatal auror úgy tett, ahogy a másik kérte: letette a kabátját a kanapé szélére, és feltűrte a pólója ujját.

Nem nézett a karjára, hisz jól tudta, hogy néz ki az – inkább a fölé hajoló Pitont figyelte. Egész jó színben volt, főleg ahhoz képest, hogy mikor utoljára látta őt közelről, olyan szürkés-sápadt volt, mint a Roxforti szellemek. Fekete szemei körül, melyek most a Harry karján végigfutó csíkokra összpontosítottak, mély árkok húzódtak, a megélt nehéz idők lenyomatai, de Piton közel sem volt olyan ráncos, mint amilyenre Harry számított. _Nem is olyan öreg, mint hittem. Mennyi lehet, negyvennégy, negyvenöt?,_ tűnődött el. _Még a muglik szemével sem öreg, nem hogy a varázslókéval! És ha csak megközelítőleg él is majd annyit, mint Dumbledore, akkor is előtte áll még az élete java része._ Az előre hulló sötét tincsek a karjára hullottak, és Harry hálás volt, amiért a Ninive miatt nem érezte a hajvégek puha súrolását – máskülönben biztos, hogy megborzongott volna. Rámeredt az éjszínű hajfüggönyre, ősz tincseket keresve, de nem talált egyet sem. _Már nem olyan gusztustalanul zsíros a feje, mint aki évek óta nem mosott hajat_ , jegyezte meg magában elbambulva. _Csak, pff, mondjuk négy napja._

Piton szemhéja megrebbent, aztán feljebb emelte a tekintetét, egyenesen a fejével egy szinten lévő Harry szemeibe nézve, és az aurort hirtelen valósággal fejen billentette a tudat, milyen udvariatlanul bámulta a férfit. Zavartan félrenézett, Piton pedig felegyenesedett.

– Úgy hiszem, tudok segíteni – mondta egy pillanatnyi szünet után. Ennek hallatán Harry zavarát feledve azonnal fel.kapta a fejét, de Piton már figyelmeztetőn emelte is a kezét – Azonban. – Kis szüntetet tartott, jelezve, hogy fontosat kíván szólni. – A NINIVÉről le kell mondanod. Tudnom kell, milyen erősségű nyomás az, ami fájdalmat okoz, tudnom kell, milyen gyorsan terjed a betegség a végtagjaidon, és neked is érezned kell, hogy tudjuk, javul-e az állapotod. – Harry lebiggyesztette az ajkát. Nem mintha Pitont ez meghatotta volna. – Arról nem is beszélve, hogy napi három deciliter főzetet bizonyára még a te megrakott gringottsbeli fiókod sem engedhet meg magának hosszú távon. Főleg akkor, ha az adag csak növekedni fog. Márpedig mérget vehetsz arra, hogy ha nem állsz le vele, akkor fog.

– Oké, oké – morogta kissé megtört lelkesedéssel Harry. De azért bizakodón nézett maga el. Piton segíteni fog! Márpedig nincs olyan bájital, amit ha Piton főz, ne válna be!

– Komolyan mondom, Potter. Többet egy mokkáskanállal sem.

– Nem lehetne, hogy mondjuk minden nap egy mokkáskanállal kevesebbet? – kérdezte reménykedve Harry, de a férfi tekintete máris megválaszolta a kérdését. Persze azért tovább próbálkozott. – Holnap még két deci, holnapután csak egy, és utána semmi? Hm? – Még erőteljesebb bámulás. Harry feladta. – Hmmff. _Jó._

Piton még egy kicsit meredt rá, aztán oly módon kanyarodott felfelé a szája csücske, hogy az egyáltalán nem tetszett Harry-nek

– Kénytelen vagyok gyorsan készíteni egy teszt-adagot, tekintve, hogy az egyik hozzávaló egyesekből erős allergiás reakciót válthat ki. – A tekintetéből látszott, hogy Harryt is simán besorolja az „egyesek” közé. – Negyedóra múlva kész leszek. Addig ne mozdulj innen. – Mikor Harry nyomban bólintott, a szemei összeszűkültek. – Komolyan. Ne – Mozdulj – Innen!

 _Minek néz ez engem, kutyának?_ Harry valamivel kimértebben bólintott újra.

Piton elégedettnek tűnt. Sarkon fordult, és már indult volna a lépcsősor irányában a csarnok felé, de pár lépés után megtorpant, és a halántékához emelte a kezét. Harry felkapta a fejét, és kissé megemelkedett a kanapéról, nem tudván, odamenjen-e a férfihoz, vagy sem.

– Rosszul van? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. Piton ráncolta a homlokát, és olyan arcot vágott, mint akit migrén gyötör, de egy pillanattal később leeresztette a kezét, és úgy nézett át a válla fölött Harry-re, mintha a fiú állította volna meg.

– Semmi bajom, Potter. Mindössze annyi történt, hogy az elmúlt évek során sikeresen elszoktam a hülyeségeidtől. Nézd el nekem, ha megfájdul a fejem attól, amit egy óra alatt rám zúdítottál.

Harry erős kísértést érzett, hogy kinyújtsa rá a nyelvét, de megállapodott egy teli szájas vigyorban.


	2. Az őrültek háza

Perselus finoman bezárta maga mögött a bájitallabor ajtaját, odasétált a hosszú asztal elé, és rutinos mozdulatokkal elkezdte összeszedni a bogolyfű-teszthez szükséges összetevőket. Bármennyire is vonzotta a gondolat, hogy lássa, hogyan küzd meg Potter a legelérhetetlenebb testrészeit kikezdő élénkvörös, viszkető kiütésekkel, a talány megoldása egy másik időpontért kiáltott. Valahol, nem is olyan mélyen, csalódott volt azon süllyedő tendenciát mutató szint miatt, amit a Szt. Mungó produkált (enyhén szólva lelombozó, hogy egy ismeretlen átok elég ahhoz, hogy a gyógyítók csődöt mondjanak), de meglepett? Az nem volt. Elvégre csaknem húsz éven át maga is látta, mit műveltek a kis zsenik a tantermében. Még a RAVASZ felkészítőin is ritka volt a kimagaslóan tehetséges diák. Ó, ha receptet dugott az orruk elé, minden ment, mint a karikacsapás. De próbálta csak meg elérni, hogy improvizáljanak! Lehetetlen vállalkozás.

És íme, itt az élő példa: Potter esete. Nincs más szegény gyógyítóknak, csak egy pórul járt beteg, és egy névtelen átok, mire állítsanak hát fel diagnózist? Honnan tudják, mivel kúrálják? Nincs benne egyetlen szakkönyvben sem!

 _Bah._ Perselus határozott mozdulatokkal szórta bele a felaprózott növényeket egy kis üstbe. _Nem is érdemes azokkal a féleszűekkel foglalkozni. Kétségtelen, hogy még Hank is több sikerrel gyógyítaná Pottert, mint azok a kóklerek a Mungóban._

Nem sok anyag volt, amire különösebb figyelmet kellett fordítania: miután egy hete Hank azzal jött haza, hogy Harry Potter sétált be az üzletébe orvosságért, és elmondott neki mindent, ami értelmeset sikerült kiszednie a fiúból, Piton összeválogatta és előkészítette azokat az anyagokat, amiket nagy valószínűséggel fel lehet használni a bájitalhoz. Most, Potter valamivel részletesebb verziójának ismeretében pedig kiegészítheti a hozzávalók listáját. Van pár dolog, amit ki kell cserélnie frissre, pár, amit kivághat a kukába, és pár, amit sürgősen be kell szereznie.

Talán bosszankodnia kellett volna egy kicsit a nyakába sózott feladaton (valljuk be, ettől is elszokott), de őszintén, Perselus semmi ilyesmit nem érzett. Sőt, igazából elégedett is volt a helyzettel. Szerette a nehéz kihívásokat, amik lekötötték, szeretett a saját élvezetére tevékenykedni, és szeretett fityiszt mutatni a RAVASZ diplomáikat oly mérhetetlen büszkén villogtató gyógyítóknak – még akkor is, ha azt csak egy névtelen mugli falu rejtekéből tehette meg a világ tudta nélkül. Ah, az élet apró örömei.

Potter tömör magyarázata jól kiegészítette azt, amit Perselus magában elképzelt. Kihallotta azt is, amit az auror nem mondott el, és kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy ismét egy tökéletes Griffendéles hőstett fültanúja lehetett. Rendkívül ostoba, és rendkívül nemes – ez a két dolog mindig is jellemző volt Potterre.

Kénytelen volt egyébként elismerni magában, hogy bármennyire is lehetetlennek tartotta annak idején ezt a gondolatot, a kölyök férfi lett. Na azt, hogy „felnőtt”, ugyan nem jelentené ki olyan merészen, mint Potter tette, de tény, hogy meglátszik rajta mind az értelmi, mind a testi érés. Magasabb lett, mint amilyenre Perselus emlékezett, talán épp csak egy kicsivel alacsonyabb nála, és a testfelépítése is sokat férfiasodott. Hála égnek már nem az a nevetséges, kerek szemüveg lógott esetlenül az orrán. De a szemein látszott a leginkább a változás: elmélyült a színük, és beleköltözött a sokat tapasztaltak nyugodt bölcsessége.

Bár kétségtelen, hogy ezt a bölcsességet pazar módon álcázza. Perselus visszagondolt arra a szemtelenül pimasz vigyorra, amit Potter rávillantott, mielőtt otthagyta volna a kölyköt a nappaliban. _Bizonyos tekintetben semmit sem változott._

Túlzás lenne azt állítani, hogy Perselus figyelemmel kísérte a Kis Kétszeres Túlélő életének alakulását az elmúlt években, de azért teljesen tudatlan sem volt. Egyrészt, a sajtó nem is engedte, hogy elzárkózzon az információk előtt: főleg a háború utáni első időszakban nem telt el úgy nap, hogy ne hallott volna elcsípett híreket itt-ott-amott. Hogy azoknak hány százaléka volt igaz, nem tudta, de igazán nem is érdekelte. Potter nyilvános konferencia keretében felfedte a világnak Perselus kettősügynök mivoltát, mi több, valami érthetetlen okból megkapta a Háborús Hős titulust is, együtt a Főnix Rendjének megmaradt, túlélő tagjaival.

Csodálatos, mindig is erre vágyott…

Dehogy. Nem akart ő mást, csak hogy most, dolga végeztével hagyják békén, nyugodtan, a maga világában. Nem érdekelte, mit sugdolóznak a háta mögött, jót e, vagy rosszat – azt akarta, hogy _senki_ ne sugdolózzon mögötte. Így hát röviddel azután, hogy végre kiszabadult a Szt. Mungóból (Ah, a sok rettentő pozitív tapasztalat… Biztos ezeknek is volt valami köze ahhoz, hogy kialakult Perselus határozott véleménye az ispotályról), adieu-t mondott a varázsvilágnak, és nekilátott annak, amire addigi élete során sosem volt lehetősége: világot látott. Egy évig mást sem csinált, csak utazott, és minden utazással tanult valamit. Sajnos azonban még külföldön sem akadt olyan városra, ahol ne ismerték volna legalább említésből Harry Potter nevét.

Akárhogy is, az egy év eltelt, és azóta Perselus teljes békességben élt ebben a mugli faluban, bájitaloknak és magánkutatásoknak szentelve a napjait. És az egyetlen oka annak, hogy nem maradhatott teljesen Potter- és varázslóvilágmentes az itteni élete, Minerva McGalagony volt, meg a nő fáradhatatlan baglyai, amik bizonyára tulajdonosuk utasítására néhány havonta kiszállítottak neki egy-egy Prófétát. Többet között ez az oka annak, hogy Perselus hallott a Weasley-Potter Álompáros világot megrengető és értetlenül hagyó szakításának esetéről, Granger manójogi szószólásának pozitív visszhangjairól, Longbotton nagy sikerűnek beharangozott külföldi kutatóútjáról… egyszóval a sok fontos apróságról, amik elmulasztása esetén Perselus joggal mondhatta volna, hogy lemaradt az élet mellbevágóan fontos mozzanatairól.

És most kénytelen újra felvenni a régi terhet – nevezetesen Potter pesztrálását.

Nos, a hét év talán megedzette a türelmét, mert egyelőre nem volt különösebben bosszús. Talán simán megy majd minden. (Mintha ez Potter mellett megtörténhetne.)

Figyelmen kívül hagyta az ismét fejébe hasító irritáló fájdalmat, lehajolva begyújtott a kis üst alá, aztán folyamatos kavargatás mellett várta, hogy a lé besűrűsödjön. Közben a kavaró kezével egyazon tempóban kezdtek forogni a gondolatok Perselus fejében:

_Mindenképp az lenne a legjobb, ha Potter nem bizonyulna allergiásnak a bogolyfűre – elég körülményes lenne mással pótolni ezt a növényt. A fiú… mármint férfi kórházbeli tapasztalatai alapján a gyógyítók is rájöttek, hogy az átok neurotoxin alapú, tehát az idegrendszert támadja meg. Úgy-ahogy sikerült is leállítaniuk a sérülési folyamatot, ezért limitálódott a kár a bal oldali végtagokra, de hogy Potter még mindig érzi a zsibbadást és bénultságot, azt mutatja, hogy az idegek tovább roncsolódnak. És persze lassan, de biztosan terjed is az átok: előbb-utóbb át fogja enni magát a mellkasán, és ha nem is hal bele, de idővel lebénítja a másik oldalát is. Potternek az maga lenne a halál._

_A bőrelváltozás megint egy másik dolog, annak nincs köze az idegi roncsolódáshoz. A mintázata nem tűnik szokványosnak, bár látnom kellene az egész felületet, hogy biztosat lehessen mondani. A nagy fájdalommal kísért túlzott érintés-érzékenység azonban egyáltalán nem ritka mellékjelenség, és a bevált módszer az, hogy újholdkor kifőzött, egyszerű, növényi alapú Gömörgyökér-kivonattal csökkentik a fájdalmat. Persze, nyilván nem olyan extrém a csillapító hatása, mint a Nincs Is Nem Is Volt, Elhiszed?-é, de csak a gyógyíthatatlan beteg elég kétségbeesettek ahhoz, hogy az utóbbihoz folyamodjanak. Az még a kisebbik baj, hogy erős függőséget okoz, ám, bár nem károsítja nagymértékben a szervezetet, sokáig elnyúló túlzott használat esetén tartósan immúnissá teheti a használót a fájdalomra. Az pedig nem tréfa. A szerencsétlen félnótás egyszer rajtafelejti a kezét a tűzhelyen, és talán még akkor sem veszi észre, mi a helyzet, mikor már csak csontok maradtak a kézfején._

_Nos, mindenesetre koncentráljunk először az idegi problémára. Lehet, hogy az érzékeny bőre okozza Potternek a legnagyobb gondot, de biztos, hogy az teszi benne a kisebbik kárt._

Hát a kölyök ismét bebizonyította, milyen mázlista egy féreg: pont akkor jön Perselushoz, mikor az már évek óta neurotoxin típusú mérgeket tanulmányoz és használ fel ellenanyaggal a Best patikába készülő gyógyszerekhez. Talán az átok nem különbözik olyan sokban ezektől. Potter szénájának határozottan jót tenne.

Erről Perselusnak eszébe jutott, hogy a holnapi napon már tényleg nem halogathatja tovább a teendőjét, és el kell mennie patkánynézőbe. Ha tudna szerezni öt-hét darabot, megint jó ideig nem kellene ezzel foglalkoznia.

Különben is, a világért sem akarná magára haragítani kedves barátnőjét azzal, hogy éhezteti.

○◙○◙○◙○

Mivel Piton azt mondta neki, ne mozduljon a kanapéról, Harry természetesen azonnal felpattant, amint nem hallotta többé a férfi cipőinek kopogását a lépcsőn. Mikor pedig megütötte fülét egy, az emeleten lévő ajtó zárának kattanása, kinyújtóztatta tagjait, és mivel úgy találta, a bal lába is készen áll egy sétára, elindult tüzetesebben szemügyre venni a „kérót”, ahova került.

A muglis nappaliszerűségből kiérve visszatért a lépcsősorhoz, ahonnan az egész előcsarnokot be lehetett látni. Közelebbről is megnézte a fényes, aranyozott, simára csiszolt korlátot, ami két oldalt futott fel a fokok mentén, majd szétágazott az emeleten, és ahogy követte szemével a vésett minták útját, észrevette, amit a szeme előzőleg elmulasztott: hogy ahol a korlát az emeleten karzatként kétfelé vált, a lépcsősor végén, a falon egy hatalmas festmény függött, rajta egy gyermekét karjában tartó gyönyörű nő portréjával. A nő fiatal volt, sápadt, de makulátlan bőrű, meleg dióbarna szemekkel és lazán összefont mézszőke hajjal. Szelíd-büszke mosolyának biztosan a karjaiban ülő kétévesforma kisfiú volt az oka. Harry hosszan elnézte a festményt, a nő ujjain lévő csillogó köveket és a díszes ruhát, és úgy döntött, bizonyára ő lesz Blinky úrnője.

Bár furcsának találta, hogy a portré épp csak egy futó pillantással jelezte mágikus voltát, mégis jobb volt ez, mint Mrs. Black kiabáló képe a Grimmauld téren.

Bal kéz felé indult meg először, és nem is bánta meg, mert ott megtalálta azt a szobát, ahol kilépett a kandallóból. Benyitott, és ismét megállapította, hogy az üres, komor szoba teljesen elüt a ház többi részétől. Nem időzött sokat, hanem elkezdte körbejárni a csarnokot, hisz az emeleti karzat alatt rejtőztek meg a szobák. Két egymás melletti ajtót kapásból nem tudott kinyitni: az egyiket egyszerű lakat zárta, a másikat bűbáj. Harry egyiket sem törte fel – nem kellett nagy észkombájnnak lennie ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, kik lakják a két szobát.

Csak egy ajtó volt még ezen az oldalon, egészen hátul, a sarokban, egy díszes oszlop takarásában. Az auror megkerülte az oszlopot, és mivel sem zár, sem bűbáj nem állta útját, bekukkantott a szobába: valamiféle lomos lehetett, mert sötét volt és dohos, tele dobozokkal és kacatokkal. Szakadt vörös posztók feküdtek az egyik sarokban, teleírt, összegyűrt, és megsárgult pergamenhalmok az asztalon, és még megannyi beazonosíthatatlan tárgy. Harry magában elraktározta, hogy naposabb időben érdemes lesz visszajönni ide és kutakodni egy kicsit, egyelőre azonban visszacsukta a szoba ajtaját, és tovább indult.

Elhagyta hát a második sarkot a négyzetes teremben, és ha most nekivetette hátát a falnak, pont szemben volt a lépcsősorral, és a szép úrnő festményével. Egy pillanatig elnézte, aztán ellökte magát a faltól, és megkereste a következő ajtót. Menet közben elhaladt egy sor barátságosan égő, díszes, háromágú fáklya mellett, míg kilyukadt annál, ami minden kétséget kizáróan a fürdőszoba volt. Hófehér csempe borította az egész termet, és a földbe süllyesztett kád akkora volt, mint egy kisebb úszómedence. Ablak méretű tükör állt az oldalsó falra szegezve, színaranynak tűnő keretbe foglalva. A mellette lévő polcon felsorakoztatott fürdőkellékek álltak bizonyítékuk a terem használtságát illetően. Harry lenyűgözve füttyögött egyet, aztán visszahúzta fejét az ajtóból, majd becsukta azt maga mögött.

Megfordult, hogy haladjon tovább, és kis híján kiugrott a szíve a helyéről, mikor egy ismerős lény nézett fel rá nagyon mogorva tekintettel.

– Jézusom! – kapott a mellkasához Harry, aztán igyekezett nem úgy tenni, mint akit settenkedésen kaptak. – Hé, szia, Blinky. Én csak, öö, szétnéztem. Gyönyörű ez a ház – jelentette ki jól hallható csodálattal a hangjában. Remélte, hogy a házimanó ráharap a csalira.

És be is jött! Blinky arca látványosan felderült.

– Ó, igen, úrnőm mindig is büszke volt a Meezenhaust Kastély páratlan szépségére – bólogatott lelkesen. – Bárki, aki ide látogatott, és látta, hogyan ragyog a terem a hatalmas ablakokon át besütő meleg fényben, mind azt állította, hogy a kicsi Meezenhaust kastély messze felülmúlja Dingwall két nagy kastélyát!

\- Hatalmas ablakok? – pislogott Harry. A fél termet már körbejárta, de nem látott semmi olyasmit, amire illet volna a manó leírása. _Talán pont ez az, ami olyan besüppedté teszi ezt a házat,_ ébredt rá, _az ablakok és a természetes fény hiánya!_

Blinky jó hangulatát mintha radírral törölték volna le az arcáról. A hangja is visszaesett mélyre és mogorvára.

– Már nincsenek hatalmas ablakok, Harry Potter. Már nem ragyog a ház. – Halkabban folytatta, de nem kevésbé érthetően: - Haszontalan emberek betörtek ide és elpusztították úrnőm várának szépségét. Jaj, mit csináljon most szegény Blinky, ha úrnőm ezt látná…

– Figyelj, Blinky, én még nézelődök egy kicsit, jó? – kérdezte gyorsan, mert mi tagadás, semmi kedve nem volt végighallgatni még egy „szegény úrnőm” típusú panaszáradatot.

Blinky ügyet sem vetett rá, de szemlátomást hallotta, amit mondott.

– És most a vendég is betolakszik, milyen vendég az, aki az árnyékokban oson más házában? Mintha az a két másik nem lett volna elég, szegény uram és úrnőm… - Hirtelen elhallgatott, és hangosan a távozó Harry után szólt: - Blinky körbevezeti Harry Pottert! Látta már Harry Potter a könyvtárat? Az úrnőm mindig is nagy szeretettel viseltetett a gazdag gyűjteménnyel rendelkező könyvtár iránt, noha Michael úrfi sosem kötődött erősen az olvasás adta gyönyörökhöz… Kíváncsi rá Harry Potter?

Az igazság az volt, hogy Harry sem kötődött soha erősen az olvasás adta gyönyörökhöz, de a manó olyan lelkesnek tűnt (valószínűleg már tervezgette is fejben, milyen dicsőítő ódákat zengjen majd a könyvtárról), hogy nem volt szíve lelohasztani.

– Persze – mosolygott le Blinky-re.

Blinky arca szétterült a mosolytól, és a hangja megint oktávokat ugrott magasabbra.

– Akkor jöjjön, Harry Potter, odavezetem!

Harry nyugodt tempóban követte a sietve lépkedő manót, közben oldalra pillantva futólag felmérve a környezetét: a fürdő mellett a fal nemsokára véget ért, és szabad rálátás nyílt egy távolabbi helyiségbe, ami az étkezde lehetett. Nagy, hosszú asztal feküdt a bútorok előtt, de Harry nem tudta ennél pontosabban megfigyelni, ahogy tovább mentek. Blinky azonban észrevehette az el-elkalandozó tekintetét, és jó hangulatában a következő ajtó felé bökött.

– Az ott a konyha, Harry Potter. Csak Blinky használja, uram, Blinky főz a másik kettőre. – Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a házimanó különösebb rossz felhang vagy szitok nélkül utat a vele élőkre. Harry megkockáztatott egy témába vágó kérdést.

– Mióta gazdáid ők, Blinky?

– Nem gazdáim! – kapta hátra a fejét a manó, és a szemei ismét mérgesen elsötétültek. – Azok nekem nem gazdáim! Ház-bitorlók! – Egy pillanatig még haragosan meredt Harry-re, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, és egy pislogással eltüntetett minden heves érzelmet a képéről. – Öt és fél éve vannak itt, uram.

Harry, aki így végül is választ kapott a kérdésére, bólintott, a manó pedig visszabiccentett, és újra megindult.

 _Szóval öt és fél éve._ És egyszerre jöttek. Harry-t egyre jobban érdekelte, milyen kapcsolat lehet Piton és Hank között. A két férfi nagyon furcsa párost alkotott, pedig még nem is látta őket egymással – nagyon különböztek, és valahol mégis emlékeztettek a másikra. _Vajon mit csinált Piton az első másfél évben? És hol volt?_ _Talán érdemesebb lenne inkább Hanknél próbálkozni kérdésekkel. Több mint öt éve együtt élnek, úgyhogy biztos tud valamit Piton előéletéről. És inkább tudnám meg másodkézből, mint sehogy._

– A könyvtár, Harry Potter, itt a könyvtár!

Blinky szélesre tárta kétszárnyú ajtót Harry előtt. Szemlátomást ez volt az utolsó terem a földszinten, vagyis az első a lépcső jobb kéz felőli oldalán. A férfi már lépett volna be, mikor hirtelen valami furcsán reccsent a talpa alatt. Félrehúzta a lábát, és hirtelen megdermedt a teste, de vészjelzője némiképp lenyugodott, mikor észrevette: csak levedlett kígyóbőr.

Blinky észrevette Harry megtorpanását, s egy pillanattal később az okát is. Felsipított, és apró ujjait a maradványra szegezte.

– Jaj, már megint?! Pedig hányszor mondta neki Blinky, hogy ne hagyja szét mindenfele, csúnya, csúnya! – Eltüntette a kígyóbőrt, és némiképp lenyugodva, bocsánatkérőn nézett Harry-re. – Blinky nagyon sajnálja, hogy Harry Potternek ilyet kellett látnia. Blinky később…

\- Nehogy megbüntesd ezért magad! – szögezte le nyomatékosan Harry mielőtt a manó akár befejezhette volna. _Nehogy már Blinky büntesse magát azért, mert Piton szétszórja az alapanyagjait!_ Abba inkább nem is akart belegondolni, ugyan milyen bájitalba kell kígyóbőr. Őszintén remélte, hogy az övébe nem.

A kis közjátékon túllépve Harry belépett a helyiségbe, a házimanó pedig csettintett, mire gyors egymásutánban lobbantak fel a meleg fényű fáklyák, végig a fal mentén. _Nem egy kisméretű terem,_ pislogott nagyokat Harry, _biztos ez teszi ki a jobb szárny legnagyobb részét._ Itt már voltak nagy, íves ablakok, melyeket a szokott vörös árnyalatú függönyök kereteztek, arany szőttessel díszítve. Néhány tájfestmény is lógott a falakon, s azokon is besötétedett már, ahogy a valóságban is.

Hú, de rengeteg könyv volt, Harrynek már attól is megfájdult a feje, hogy rájuk nézett. Hermione valószínűleg elsírta volna magát a gyönyörűségtől, ha látta volna az omlásig telerakott polcokat, melyekből olyan sok volt, hogy megszámolni is csak birkatürelemmel lehetett volna. Harry odasétált a legközelebbi szekrényhez, és végighúzta kezét a vastag bőrkötéseken, ujjaival érezve a cirádás betűket.

– Azok ott a mágiatörténettel foglalkozó kötetek – magyarázta készségesen Blinky, szemlátomást örömét lelve Harry szótlan csodálatában. – Továbbhaladva gyógynövény- és bájitaltan, odébb transzformáció-elmélet, középen vegyes, többnyire általános mágiai műveltségismereti kötetek. A sarokban defenzív mágia és sötét varázslatokról általánosan, az összes többi klasszikus és modern mai irodalom, természetesen csak mágus alkotók tollából. De néhány mugli klasszikus is található a hátsó polcokon.

Harry a „defenzív” szóra felkapta a fejét, és gyorsan odalépett az említett szekció elé. Ajkaival formálta a kötetek címeit, miközben végigfuttatta ujjait a gerincükön.

– Ó, ha ezek akkor lettek volna elérhető távolságban, mikor még a DS-t tanítottam! – suttogta félhangosan, egyszerre ellenállhatatlan vágyat érezve, hogy azonnal kapjon le és kezdjen el végiglapozni három-négy könyvet. Hátrafordult az ajtóban álldogáló házimanó felé. – Blinky, elolvashatok majd innen pár könyvet?

Blinky szemlátomást azon a véleményen volt, hogy aki a könyvtárat kellően értékeli, rossz ember nem lehet, mert mosolyogva bólintott, hogy csak úgy csapkodtak a széles fülei.

– Természetesen, Harry Potter. – Hirtelen eddigi viselkedésének bizarr keverékét produkálta: morgolódni kezdett, de magas hangon, és mosolyogva: - A fekete varázsló is szereti a könyveket, de sosem értékeli úgy, mint uram tette az imént. Ő csak hozza-viszi a könyveket, és Blinky hiába szól rá, hogy ne hagyja szét a kastélyban, mégis megteszi, úgy ám!

– Ez nagyon nem szép tőle – helyeselt nagy komolyan Harry, akaraterővel elnyomva a vigyorát.

Úgy látszik, sikerült teljesen elnyernie a manó rokonszenvét, mert az mintha éveket fiatalodott volna, és folyamatosan vigyorgott. Hirtelen ott termett Harry lába előtt, és csaknem rángatni kezdte a nadrágja szegélyét.

– Akar Harry Potter még jobbat látni? Ott, a szekrény mögött, a vitrinben!

Az auror szó nélkül megfordult, és a szekrénysor mögé kilépve megkereste szemével az említett vitrint. Elég volt három lépést tennie az irányába, és már látta is, mi Blinky csodálatának tárgya.

– Griffendél kardja! – kiáltott fel döbbenten, aztán szinte rögtön pontosított:– Vagyis egy másolata. Azta! – Megállt az üveg előtt, s csak bámult a fényes, jól ismert markolatra, nem törődve vele, hogy lehelete szürke, nedves foltot hagy az átlátszó üvegen. – Teljesen olyan, mit az igazi. Talán csak… igen, hiányzik róla Griffendél Godrik nevének felirata. De amúgy teljesen valósághű.

Dicséretnek szánta, amit mondott, de mikor sokáig nem érkezett válasz, elbizonytalanodott. Kellemetlen érzése csak még tovább nőtt, mikor oldalra fordulva látta, hogy a mellette lévő házimanó arcáról nyomtalanul eltűnt a mosoly, s most tányérnyi szemekkel meredt fel Harry-re.

– M-mi az? – kérdezte megilletődve. _Valami rosszat mondtam?_

– Harry Potter látta a valódi kardot? – kérdezte hangsúlytalanul Blinky. – Griffendél Godrik igazi kardját?

– Persze – vonta meg a vállát Harry, majd belegondolva, milyen valószerűtlennek hangzik, hogy valaki csak úgy látná a híres ereklyét, magyarázatképp hozzátette: - Kihúztam a Süvegből másodikos koromban.

Blinky szeme – ha lehetséges – még nagyobbra kerekedett.

– Harry Potter kihúzta a kardot a Teszlek Süvegből? – Mikor Harry bólintott, remegni kezdtek a fülei. – Arra csak egy vérbeli griffendéles lehet képes! – Nem tudván, mi mást reagáljon, Harry ismét csak bólintott.

Semmi nem készítette fel arra, ami ezután történt: Blinky hangosan felvisított, mintha még magasabbra szökött volna a hangja, és egy pillanatra szorosan átölelte a döbbenettől szóhoz sem jutó Harry lábait.

– Harry Potter vérbeli griffendéles! Érezte Blinky, hogy Harry Potter jó ember, mikor tetszett neki a ház, és biztosan tudta, mikor megcsodálta a könyvtárat! Harry Potter… Jaj, de örülne úrnőm, ha most itt lenne, biztos kezet fogna Harry Potterrel! Jaj, de örülne, de boldog lenne!

A hirtelen váltás kissé mellbevágta Harry-t, úgyhogy lassan megpróbálta csitítani a manót – nem sok sikerrel. Blinky valósággal repesett az örömtől, és egészen új tekintettel nézett Harry-re, csodálattal a csillogva égő szemeiben.

\- Gyakran fogsz idejönni, Harry Potter?

– Nem - mondta a varázsló rögtön, majd visszagondolva kiegészítette: - Nem tudom. – Nem mintha a manó nagyon figyelt volna rá.

– Ha Blinky tudta volna, hogy jössz, készít vacsorát, hisz biztos éhes vagy. Miért nem szóltál rögtön, hogy griffendéles vagy, Harry Potter? Hiszen láttad úrnőm kastélyának vörös-arany színeit, láttad az oroszlános pajzsot!

Igen, látta, de az egész kép valahogy csak a legvégén állt össze.

– Nem tudtam, hogy számít, hogy a griffendélben voltam. Különben is, azt hittem, ezt mindenki tudja rólam.

– Blinky nem tudta, uram! Blinky csak annyit tud uramról, amit régen hallott úrnőmtől, és amit most egymás közt beszélt a fekete varázsló és a vénember. És az nem volt valami sok, Harry Potter uram, de nem ám!

 _És valószínűleg nem is túl pozitív_ , tette hozzá magában Harry.

Ezek után pedig mintegy végszóra szélesebbre tárult az ajtó, és az említett „fekete varázsló” jelent meg a könyvtár küszöbén, akár maga, a falra festett ördög.

– Nem megmondtam, hogy ne mozdulj el a kanapéról, Potter? – csattant fel mogorván, összeszűkülő szemekkel meredve az aurorra. Az egész megjelenése arról üvöltött, hogy a háta közepére sem kívánja a vendéget.

 _Talán tényleg megfájdult a feje a hülyeségemtől_ , gondolta Harry pislogva, majd megkísérelt megkockáztatni egy óvatos mosolyt.

– Blinky felajánlotta, hogy körbevezet. Mármint, miután én elkezdtem körbevezetni magam – javította ki gyorsan, mielőtt még bármelyik jelenlévő azt hihette volna, hogy Blinky-re akarja kenni az egészet.

– Ha egy ilyen egyszerű utasítást nem tudsz követni, nem is értem, hogyan lehetsz tagja az auror-parancsnokságnak – sziszegte Piton. Harry-nél azonban erre elszakadt a cérna. Most komolyan, hányszor akarja még a fejéhez vágni, hogy nem találja alkalmasnak az aurori posztra?!

– Na figyeljen, én…

– Harry Potter azt csinál ebben a házban, amit szeretne! – lépett hirtelen Harry elé Blinky, mindkét varázsló nagy (ha Piton esetében nem is olyan látványos) meglepetésére. A manó egészen kihúzta magát, miközben Piton szemébe meredt. – Harry Potter griffendéles, és mint olyan, szabadon járhat, ha neki úgy tetszik!

– Ha Harry Potter azt akarja, hogy segítsek neki, akkor Harry Potter azt fogja csinálni, amit mondok! – Blinky-nek címezte a szavait, de közben az aurorra szegezte a szemeit. Pár hosszú pillanatig ádáz módon néztek farkasszemet, aztán végül Harry volt az, aki elfordította a fejét. Piton ezután lenézett a manóra. – Menj, és fejezd be a mosást.

Harry már azt hitte, Blinky mindjárt elátkozza Pitont a maga mágiájával… de döbbenetére a manó csak frusztráltan dobbantott egyet a lábával, aztán fejét lehajtva kiiszkolt a teremből. Harry fél füllel még épp elkapta, ahogy mély hangján újra elkezdi a mogorva dünnyögést.

 _Na tessék! Én itt teljesen átváltoztatom Blinky-t, hogy jókedvű és vidám legyen, ez a barom meg fél pillanat tönkretesz mindent!_ Olyan sértetten meresztette a szemét Pitonra, mintha az legalábbis hosszú évek barátságát hiúsította volna meg közte és a manó közt.

– Azért remélem, nem hiszi, hogy a gyógyulásért cserébe úgy fogok táncolni, ahogy maga fütyül – jegyezte meg mély hangon.

Piton fáradt bosszúsággal meredt rá, és összességében úgy tűnt, mint aki minden türelmét az emeleten hagyta, és csak a migrénjét hozta magával. De megemberelte magát.

– Itt a teszt-anyag – lökte válasz helyett Harry kezébe az apró tégelyt, amit addig a kezében tarthatott. – Elég, ha a kezedre kened fel éjszakára. Három nap múlva jelentkezz a Bestben.

– Miért? – kérdezte automatikusan Harry, miután a bájitalmester nem fűzött részletesebb megjegyzést az utasításhoz.

– Na vajon miért? – Most már kezdte nagyon irritálni Piton hangneme. _Még egyszer beszól valamit, és komolyan nem fogom vissza magam többet!_ – Ha nem váltott ki reakciót, tudni fogom, hogy nekiláthatok a bájitalod elkészítésének. Ha kiváltott, akkor meg tudni fogom, hogy nekiláthatok keresni valamit, amivel pótolhatom a bogolyfüvet.

Harry már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy mondjon erre valami frappánsat… mikor tudatosult benne Piton szavainak értelme, és a szavak félúton elhaltak a torkában.

Meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a második verzió az lesz: „ha kiváltott, akkor meg tudni fogom, hogy lemondhatok rólad”, vagy esetleg „nekiláthatok a mankó elkészítésének, amire hátralévő életedben támaszkodhatsz”. De Pitonnak ezek szerint eszébe sem jutott, hogy lemondjon róla. Ha az „A” terv nem jönne be, automatikusan keresne valamilyen alternatív megoldást.

Erre a törődő gesztusra annyira nem számított, hogy sokkal jobban mellbe vágta, mint Blinky korábbi kifakadása. Mi több… kicsit meg is hatotta.

Még Piton goromba tekintete sem tudta eltüntetni a meleg érzést a mellkasából.

– Köszönöm – mondta őszintén, és enyhülten megkockáztatott egy békítő mosolyt.

Piton persze nem viszonozta, csak fáradtan legyintett a kezével, majd elállt a könyvtár ajtajából. A keze (Harry gyanúját igazolva) felcsúszott a homlokára, és a hüvelykjével kicsit megmasszírozta a halántékát. A fiú oldalra biccentette a fejét, és kissé aggódva nézett Pitonra, miközben kisétált a könyvtárból.

– Biztos jól van?

Piton összeszorította a száját, és hangosan becsapta Harry mögött az ajtószárnyakat. Egy ideig nem felelt, aztán végül a tényleges válaszadást kikerülve mondta:

– Aludnom kell. – A vállai feszültnek tűntek.

Harry megértőn bólintott. Igazából már akkor is késő volt látogatáshoz, amikor megérkezett a patikába, hát még most - és akkor még Piton nekiállt főzőcskézni a kedvéért! Vagyis hát, nem épp a kedvéért, de… Na. Érte. Ez elég rendes dolog volt tőle.

A bájitalmester még egy utolsót simított a halántékán, aztán leeresztette a karját, és úgy meredt Harry-re, mint aki nem érti, miért van a vendég még mindig itt.

\- Potter! Feltételezem a kis körbetekintésed után már visszatalálsz a kandallóhoz? – Meg se várta, hogy Harry reagáljon valamit, csak búcsúzásképp kurtán biccentett egyet, aztán sarkon fordult – Három nap múlva jelentkezz Hanknél. További szép estét – zárta le a beszélgetést, s az előcsarnokon átvágva elsétált a szobája felé.

Harry még akkor is mozdulatlanul állt a könyvtár előtt, mikor már rég elhalt a fülében a visszacsengő ajtózáródás, kissé bambán meredve át a csarnokon, kezében szórakozottan görgetve a Pitontól kapott kis tégelyt.

○◙○◙○◙○

Tudta, merre volt a kandallós szoba, persze. És kénytelen is volt a hopp-porra hagyatkozni – fellobbant ugyan agyában a gondolat, hogy mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne egyenesen a lakásába hopponálni, de pár összeszorított szemekkel koncentráló pillanat után rájött, hogy a Meezenhaust Kérón hopponálásgátló bűbájok vannak. Piton után mehetett volna megkérdezni, hogy a bűbáj csak az épületre, vagy a teljes birtokra vonatkozik e, de ezt az ötletet szinte azonnal elvetette, mikor eszébe jutott, milyen hangulatban vett búcsút a férfitól.

Szóval maradt a hopp-por és a kandalló. Már félúton volt a kandallós szobához, mikor távolabbról ajtónyílódás ütötte meg a fülét. Harry hátranézett, és bár nem látott semmit, hallotta az ajtócsukódást is. Mintha a könyvtár mellette szűk folyosóról jött volna a zaj.

_Piton már szépszerével kitett innen, kezdett magában gondolkodni a varázsló, azon vacillálva, odamenjen e megnézni, mi okozza zajt, vagy sem. Tehát – mára legalábbis – nem vagyok többé szívesen látott vendég nála… már ha eddig az voltam._

_Ugyanakkor most biztos elment lefeküdni, és ha halvány sejtelme sem lesz róla, ha egy pár perccel később távozok, mint ahogy elbocsátott…_

Ahogy meghallotta a bicegő léptek keltette kopogást, és tudta, ki a későn hazatérő lélek, arca valahogy automatikusan felderült, és habozás nélkül megindult a folyosó felé. _Piton talán már kitette a szűrőm, de ha a ház másik tulajdonosa még marasztalna, abba nem köthet bele…_

– Nini, maga még itt van, fiam? – pislantott laposban Hank, amint kiért a könyvtár sarkához, és meglátta Harry-t. Letette maga mellé az addig kezében tartott szatyrokat, és feljebb tolta homlokáról a kalapját. – Bittos voltam benne, hogy má’ ne lesz itt, hiszen olyan soká elbeszélgettem a drága jó Pennyvel. Megszereltem a kilincsét, tudja. Öt éve özvegy, osztán nincs neki ember a háznál, aki megcsinálja. – Mindezt olyan arckifejezéssel mondta, mintha ő maga lenne a nagybetűs Férfi, akinek ha egy asszony a segítségére szorul „emberes munka” végett, ő rögvest a dolog végére jár.

És Harry elhitte, hogy így is van. Látszott az öregen, hogy egykor erős és jóképű férfi lehetett, minden bizonnyal a hölgyek lovagja, és jólelkű szívének vonásait a sok ránc és mogorva arckifejezés sem tudta elrejteni. Ebből a szempontból nagyon is emlékeztetett Pitonra, aki szintén mindig goromba viselkedéssel leplezte még azt is, amikor épp jót tett másokkal.

– Tulajdonképpen már végeztem – ismerte be vállvonogatva Harry. – Épp indulni készültem… - Szándékosan fenn hagyta a hangsúlyt, finoman jelezve, hogy annyira azért nem sürgős neki indulni. Ki tudja, talán ha Hank jó hangulatban van, ki tudna szedni belőle valamit Pitont illetően.

A férfi felvonta egyik ősz szemöldökét, és megint olyan áthatón nézett Harry-re, hogy a varázsló biztos volt benne: szándéka nem kerülte el a patikárius figyelmét. De aztán Hank szusszantott egyet, és úgy mondta azon a dörmögő hangján:

\- Most vásároltam be. Ha gondolja, gyüjjön, oszt kapjon be velem egy falást.

– Köszönöm, örömmel – vigyorodott el rögtön Harry, pillanatnyi szünetet sem hagyva arra, hogy legalább úgy tűnjön, mint ha át akarná gondolni a meghívást. Hank ciccegve megrázta a fejét, de látszott rajta, hogy nem olyan bosszús, mint amilyennek mutatja magát.

Harry segített bevinni az öreg szatyrait a konyhába, ahol aztán letelepedett a kis asztal szélében egy székre, lovagló ülésben, karjait a háttámla tetejére fektetve, s azon pihentetve az állát. Miközben Hank kipakolt a hűtőbe, csöndesen nézelődve megjegyezte:

– Blinky azt mondta, csak ő használja a konyhát.

– Egen? – kérdezett vissza Hank anélkül, hogy felpillantott volna. Gyönyörű barnára sült, ropogós cipót húzott elő az egyik szatyorból, s tette le utána a kenyértartóra Harry mellett. A tojások, amiket a hűtőbe rakott, nagyok voltak, és sokkal barnábbak, mint a szokásos. Mikor aztán egy flakon tejet húzott elő, az auror megsejtette, hogy mind házi termék. _Biztos sokkal finomabbak, mint a boltiak._ – Én be szoktam gyünni ide. A manó mindent mágiával csinál, aztán igaz ugyan, ízletes lesz, de jobb szeretem, ha a két kezemmel készítem el a kosztom. Tojásrántotta szalonnával ugye jó lesz?

– Tökéletes – mosolyodott el Harry. Csak akkor jött rá, milyen éhes is volt már, mikor az öreg feltette pirulni a szalonnákat, s azok ropogó hang kíséretében ontani kezdték magukból az isteni illatot. Megkordult a gyomra, és látta, hogy Hank tojásfeltörés közben halványan elmosolyodik. Megpróbálkozott még egy kérdő megjegyzéssel. – Blinky azt is mondta, hogy maguk csak „ház-bitorlók”, akik „megszállták az úrnője kastélyát”.

– Egy szavát se higgye el – legyintett Hank, jelezve, hogy cseppet sem új számára a történet. – Megvettük a kérót. Fizettünk érte. Szerződésünk van róla. Mienk a ház, csak a manó nem akarja elfogadni. Kellemetlen egy jószág – vakarta meg az állát. – Mindig láb alatt van, osztán gondoskodik róla, hogy orra is essünk benne.

Harry-nek eszébe jutott, hogyan próbált meg ellentmondani Pitonnak Blinky, mikor az ráförmedt Harry-re, és hogy mégis, mikor a bájitalmester utasította, hogy fejezze be a mosást, a manó – bosszúsan, de – engedelmeskedett. A mágiája ezek szerint elismeri, hogy Piton a gazdája, akkor is, az elméje tiltakozik.

– Miért nem szabadítják fel? – kérdezte. – Mindegyik félnek jobb lenne, nem?

– Kétségtelenül. Ne higgye, hogy nem próbálkoztunk. – Hank egy másik serpenyőbe kiöntötte a felkevert tojást, és az azonnal felsistergett. – De a manó nem hajlandó elmenni. Úgy imádja ezt a házat, mint kölök az anyja cucliját; tán akkor se hagyná el, ha felégetnénk.

– Nem nagyon kedveli magukat – csúszott ki a száján gondolkodás nélkül. Hank azonban egyáltalán nem vette magára.

– Az érzés kölcsönös. Mi se kedveljük őt. De ha eddig el tudtuk viselni egymást, talán tovább is menni fog. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mintha az emlékei közt keresgélne. - A legdurvább eddig az vutt, mikó’ szennyes vizet öntött az egyik üstbe, bosszúból, amiért Perselus átszínezte a laburjában azokat a randa piros függönyöket. Cöh, az a fene nagy Griffendél rajongása…! Utána mondjuk elkalapálta a kezit, de Perselus istenhozzádot mondhatott a bájitalának.

Furcsa volt az „üst”, „Perselus”, „Griffendél”, és „bájital” szavakat hallani ennek az öreg bácsinak a szájából, de Harry már nem is lepődött meg annyira. Egyértűlműnek tűnt, hogy a férfi elég jól el tudja navigálni magát a varázsvilág dolgai közt.

– Maga kvibli, Hank? – tette fel a kérdést, ami már egy ideje ért a fejében.

Az öreg laposan rápislantott, őszes haja meglibbent, ahogy megrázta a fejét.

– Én? – ismételte elnyújtva, mintha lenne más „Hank” is a helyiségben. – Nem, nem vagyok. De apám az vutt. Nagyanyám – aki boszorkány vutt – szégyellte őt, ezér apám egész életiben elzárkózva élt a varázsvilágtul, beilleszkedve a muglik közé, mugli nejet választva. Szóval mugli vagyok. – Hank levette a serpenyőt a tűzről, s kilapátolta két tányérba a csodás aranyszínűvé vált, kissé tocsogós rántottát. Az orrokat bűnbe csábítóan ingerlő szalonnákat egy másik tálba szedte ki, majd az egészen lepakolta Harry mellé az asztalra. A fiúnak már pusztán a látványtól beindult szájában a nyáltermelés, de az öregre figyelt, zöld szemeit a kerek, ráncos arcon nyugtatva. Hank letette magát az auror melletti székre, és egy hosszú pillanatig elmerengve bámult kifelé a kicsi ablakon, mielőtt kézbe vette volna a villáját és a kését. - De a lányom is boszorkány – jegyezte meg nagy sokára, mintegy mellékesen. Lassan Harry felé fordította szürke szemeit. – Az unokám pedig varázsló.

– Hú – csúszott ki Harry-ből az egyetlen reakció, amire hirtelen képes volt. – Ez… sok mindent megmagyaráz.

Hank dörmögve bólogatott, aztán fejével Harry tányérja felé bökött.

– No lásson neki. Nem azér csináltam, hogy hagyja kihűlni.

A varázsló úgy tett, ahogy a másik mondta, és a nehéz beszédtéma ellenére is jóízűen látott hozzá a vacsorához. Közben azonban megállás nélkül jártak a gondolatai, és nem állta meg, hogy időnként ne pillantson föl a mellette csöndesen evő férfira. _Szegény apjának nem lehetett könnyű, úgy élni, hogy szemét-fülét be kellett csuknia a varázsvilágra… És ha kvibli, akkor mi van? Akkor már nem is a saját gyereke? Nem bírom az ilyen embereket!_ Nem akarta nagyon felhergelni magát, ezért lehunyta a szemét, és arra gondolt, hogy a kedves nagymamára Hank már múlt időben utalt. Biztosan tudta, hogy ha neki születne kvibli gyerek, ő változatlanul imádná. _Hm, nem mintha ez a veszély fenn állna._

\- És a felesége? – kérdezte két harapás közt. – Ő is…?

Hank előbb lenyelte a szájában lévő falatot, és csak utána nézett fel Harry-re.

– Hogy volt e mágikus felmenője? Dehogy. Az én Angie-m semmit nem tudott a varázsvilágról, míg Lisa meg nem kapta a levelet Roxfortból. – Egy pillanatra elmerengett az emlékei közt. – De azt nem állítanám, hogy semmi varázslatos nem volt benne. Engem elbűvölt. – Ellágyuló szeméből csak úgy sütött a szeretet, és Harry nem állta meg szelíd mosoly nélkül.

– Szóval a lánya is Roxfortba járt? Meg akkor, gondolom, az unokája is – egészítette ki rögtön. – Hú. Furcsa belegondolni, hogy talán ugyanazokban a padokban ültem én is. – Hank recsegve felkuncogott, de a varázsló nem zavartatta magát. – Melyik házba osztották be a lányát?

Hank úgy nézett rá, mint ahogy az idiótákra szokás, mi több, a tekintete most nagyon is erősen emlékeztette Harry-t a Pitonéra. Annyira azért nem volt hatásos, hogy ténylegesen ostobának érezze magát a kérdése miatt, de azért valami kellemetlen érzés beszökött a mellkasába.

– Hát mit gondol, fiam, mér rühell minket annyira az a manó?

Harry pislantott egyet. Hoppá.

 _– Mardekár?_ – kérdezte nagyra nyílt szemekkel. – _Mardekáros_ volt a lánya?

Noha a hangsúlya egyértelművé tette nemcsak a döbbenetét, de rosszallását és – úgy-ahogy - előítéletét is, Hank kihúzta magát a székben, jelezve, hogy ez számára közel sem negatív tény.

– Úgy ám – bólintott, majd a dicsekvő nagyapák büszkeségével hozzátette: - Ahogy az unokám is.

Harry szólni sem tudott, csak meredt a vacsoráját ezután teljes nyugalommal folytató öregre, és talán csak a szeme káprázott, de… de nem, Hank szája széle tényleg látványosan felfelé görbült - méghozzá olyan hátborzongató gunyoros-elégedett módon, ami cseppnyi kételyt sem hagyott a felől, hogy _ő_ melyik roxforti házba került volna be.

– Szóval – kezdte vontatottan Harry, elhatározva, hogy úgy tesz, mintha az előbbi kis szóváltás meg sem történt volna -, szóval ez egy griffendéles ház.

– Az – emelt a szájához egy falat szalonnát Hank. – Kitűnő megállapítás, fiam.

– Az eredeti tulajdonosok akkor mind griffendélesek voltak?

– A Meezenhaustok? Hajjaj! Éjt nappallá téve tudtak azon lovagolni, hány generációnyi fölmenőjük virított abban a randa piros-arany hacukában. Gyűjtöttek azok mindent, aminek valami köze vutt Griffendélhez, még a kardjának a másolatát is megcsináltatták – lenn van egy vitrinben, a könyvtárban. Kezem tenném rá, hogy egy vagyont képesek lettek volna fizetni érte, ha valaki elűkeresi nekik a fickó használt zsebkendőjét. Hallottam, hogy Alfred – az előző tulaj – bátyjával szóba se álltak, mer a Mardekárba került. Mondjuk lehet, hogy inkább azé’ nem, mer beállt Tudjukki mellé… - Elhalt a hangja, aztán új lendülettel folytatta: - De akkor is fene nagy sznobok voltak ezek a Meezenhaustok, olyanok, akik verték a mellük a származásuk miatt.

Harry – sértett griffendélesi büszkeségében – szeretett volna visszaszólni valamit az ismeretlen család javára, de rájött, hogy nem lenne bölcs dolog ellenkezni a vendéglátójával. Amúgy is sejtette, hogy a leírást jócskán megszínezte az örök Mardekár-Griffendél ellentét tüze.

– Személyesen is ismerte őket? – kérdezte inkább, majd szájába tömte a rántottája maradékát, s evőeszközeit aztán a tányérjára fektette.

– Bezony – bólintott Hank olyan ábrázattal, amiből Harry nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy a férfi örült e ennek az ismertségnek. – A fiuk, Mike, évfolyamtársa volt Lisának Roxfortban. A kölyök sokszor megfordult nálunk, és én is elgyüttem párszor ide. Ne értsen félre, nem voltak rossz emberek, de kegyetlen hóbortosok! Főleg Mike. Annyit randalírozott itt az a gyerek, hogy még a falusiak is felfigyeltek a házra – amit muglik egyébként omladozó viskónak látnak. Én is annak látom, csak én be tudok gyünni. A lényeg az – emelte meg a hangját, mintha Harry lett volna az, aki eltérítette eredeti mondandójától -, hogy az emberek azt hitték, valami bolond família telepedett ide a falu szélibe, úgyhogy állandóan „Őrültek Házának” csúfolták ezt a helyet. _Az Őrült Meezenhaustok_ … Mit mondjak, szerintem nem tévedtek nagyot.

Harry-t meglepte, hogy annak ellenére, amilyen negatívan beszélt a férfi a családról, a gyerekeik (ezek szerint, legalábbis ha összejártak egymással) barátok voltak. Fura volt belegondolnia, hisz ő egyetlen olyan mardekáros ismerősére sem tudott visszagondolni, akivel akár a leghalványabb mértékben is el tudta volna képzelni a baráti kapcsolatot.

– De akkor miért pont ide jöttek? – Tényleg érdekelte. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy ő, vérbeli griffendélesként, hosszú távon beköltözzön egy minden tekintetben mardekáros házba… mint mondjuk amilyen a Black-ház a Grimmauld téren. A légkör, a bútorok, a hangulat, minden irritálta ott, és gyanította, hogy ezzel Hank és Piton sem lehetnek másként itt. – Miért nem kerestek valami… mást?

Hank komótosan dőlt hátra a székében miután letette a villáját, s párszor végighúzta kezét a borostás állán, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Nézze, fiam, én egész életemben Ardullie-ben éltem. Itt ismertem meg a nejem, itt neveltük a gyermekünket. Csaknem harminc éve vezetem a Bestet – mióta az öregem meghalt -, és tudom, hogy sokaknak tudtam segíteni. Szeretem ezt a helyet. – Elhallgatott, megint megsimogatta az állát, aztán feltápászkodott a székről, és a mosogatóhoz ment, hogy két pohárba vizet töltsön ki. Akkor folytatta a válaszadást, mikor Harry kezébe nyomta az egyik poharat. – Perselust illetően nem tudok biztosat válaszolni, de asszem nem állítok valótlant, ha azt mondom, ő is megkedvelte a falut. Csöndes, kicsi, elszigetelt, és ezt a kérót leszámítva mágiamentes - vagyis pont olyan, amilyet akart. Egy rövid ideig velem élt a Best mögött, de hamar arra jutottunk, érdemes megvenni ezt a házat. Már évek óta üresen állt: Alfred még az első háborúban meghalt, de miután nyolc éve Mike-ot is megölték - úgy tudom, aktívkodott valamit a sötét varázslótok ellen) -, az asszony, Emilia, elköltözött, és azt mondta, nem is gyün többé vissza. Ismert engem, és hallomásból ismerte Perselust is, úgyhogy nem bánta eladni nekünk a kérót. Meg aztán volt itt már kialakított bájital laboratórium, Mike ugyanis fenemód rajongott a kotyvasztásért - állítólag értett is hozzá, no de az nem az én dolgom -, szóval tudtuk, hogy Perselus itt nyugodtan tud majd dolgozni. A manó egy kellemetlen extra volt a vételhez, de legalább főz és takarít. – Hosszan ásított egyet, aztán laposan nézett Harry-re. Az arca már egyáltalán nem tűnt olyan gorombának, mint korábban, de talán csak Harry szokott hozzá a durva vonásokhoz. – Hát ennyi a történet.

_Miért vágyott Piton elszigetelt, mágiamentes helyre? Miért nem jött vissza? Hiszen már mindenki tudja, milyen szerepet játszott a háborúban és Voldemort bukásában – gondoskodtam róla, hogy mindenki megtudja. Hősként fogadták volna, miért vonult ki akkor a varázsvilágból? Nem értem. Nem tudom megérteni!_

_Annyival jobb lenne ez a mugli falu annál a világnál, amiben felnőtt, ahol ott vannak az ismerősei?_

_Pont az ellentétét tette, mint Hank, aki semmi pénzért nem hagyná itt a szülőfaluját._

Hank kényelmes nyugalommal állt fel a székéből, összeszedve az üres tányérokat, miközben Harry gondolataiba mélyedve meredt a földre. Kérdések záporoztak a fejében, amikre az agya megpróbált azonnal felelni, de sokra még csak elképzelni sem tudta a választ. Hihetetlen, amikor a Minisztériumból eljőve elindult Ardullie-be, legmerészebb álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy így fogja végezni a napot. Még több kérdéssel, mint amennyivel elindult.

De az egyik legfontosabbat még mindig nem mondta ki hangosan.

– Hogyhogy Piton? – amint Hank hátranézett a mosogató fölül, rögtön tudta, hogy érthetetlenül tette fel a kérdést. Pedig mennyi mindent takarna! – Honnan ismeri Pitont? Milyen a kapcsolatuk? Hogy akadt össze vele? Miért költöztek össze? Mennyit tud róla? Mikor...

\- Ej, fiam, nem gondolja, hogy most má’ egy kicsit sok a kérdésekből mára? – húzta el össze a szemöldökét Hank, és Harry akarata ellenére is kipirult egy kicsit. – Ha Perselus érdekli, őt faggassa. Nem az én dolgom megvitatni magával az ő viselt dolgait. – _Basszus!_ A pír tovább mélyült.

De végül Hank csak megszánhatta, mert enyhültebben folytatta:

– Személyesen csak úgy öt-hat éve ismertem meg Londonban, mikor épp elindúttam haza a lányoméktól. Hosszú és körülményes lenne elmesélni, hogyan is lyukadtunk ki ketten ebben a házban. Azt majd tán egy másik alkalommal. Hogy mennyit tudok róla? Nos, semmivel sem többet, mint amennyit elmondott, de az alapján tisztelem és megbecsülöm. És – húzta meg a szót -, ez lenne a végszóm mára.

Harry szeretett volna ellent mondani, de belátta, hogy valóban nagyon késő van, és már így is bőven kihasználta az itt lakók „vendégszeretetét”. Kicsit ugyan sajnálta, hogy mással beszélték el az időt, de amit megtudott, az érdekes volt, és Hank azért végül is utalt rá, hogy egy más alkalommal még folytathatják a beszélgetést.

Így hát csak bólintott, aztán felállt az asztal mellőle, és kinyújtóztatta a karját. Megrándult a szája, mikor a mozdulatra éles fájdalom szúrt a karjába, sőt, a lábát is nehéznek érezte, és rossz kedve csak fokozódott, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy holnaptól bizony édes finom főzet sem lesz, ami enyhítse a baját.

– Köszönöm a vacsorát – biccentett Hank felé, aki egy laza kézlegyintéssel tudta le a dolgot.

– Nem tesz semmit, fiam. Van kabátja? Hideg van má’ odakünn.

– Persze, hoztam – felelte Harry. – A kanapén hagytam a… nappaliban. - Hagyta, hogy Hank előremenjen, s csak utána követte őt az ajtón át.

Elég bizarr látványt nyújthattak egymás mellett, ahogy szinte egy ritmusra bicegtek a lábukkal. És hiába a finom vacsora, Harry egyre fáradtabbnak és irritáltabbnak érezte magát - nem kétséges, hogy a NINIVE utolsó cseppjeinek a szervezetéből való eltűnése miatt. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy holnap esetleg még bevenne egy kicsit, és csak megkésve kezdené el a… leszokást… de Piton legilimenciai képességeinek ismeretében úgy érezte, ez nem túl jó ötlet. És ha legközelebb is olyan harapós hangulatban lesz, mint a teszt-bájital elkészítése után volt, akkor Harry inkább kísérli meg egy alvó sárkány faron billentését.

Erről eszébe jutott a férfi migrén-félesége, és mire észbe kapott, már beszélt is:

– Gyakran van Pitonnak erős fejfájása? Mert mikor elváltunk, elég ramatyul nézett ki. Szorította a halántékát, meg minden.

Hank oldalra fordulva rápillantott, és Harry zavart aggodalmat vélt átfutni a szürke szemeken.

– Egen? – Újra előre fordította a fejét, és nem szólt semmit, de az arcán látott, hogy nem örül a hírnek. Az aurornak viszketett érte a tenyere, hogy rákérdezzen, mit gondol az öreg, volt e már máskor is ilyen, de mielőtt még eldönthette volna, mi legyen, Hank megelőzte: - És? Lefeküdt alunni?

– Nem tudom – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Gondolom. Mondta, hogy alvásra van szüksége.

– Jó – bólintott Hank. – Tényleg arra van szüksége. Ha zárva van az ajtaja, akkor alszik. – Megemelte a kezét, jelezve a másiknak, hogy álljon meg. – Gyanítom, nem gyalog akar hazamenni. Tudja, hun van a kandalló? – Harry bólintását követően folytatta. – Az itteni csak a boltban lévővel van összekötve, úgyhogy oda tud menni, osztán onnan mehet a dolgára. – _Jaj de rendes Piton, hogy ezt említette!_ – A szobor má’ visszazáródott, de látta, hogy működik, tud szerezni magának port. – A varázsló ismét bólintott.

Közben odaértek a fotelekhez. Harry felvette a kabátját a kanapéról, magára kanyarította, és kissé nehézkesen, de begombolta. Hank szótlanul nézte, hogyan ügyködik, és Harry kissé szégyenkezett, amiért szemtanúja van az ügyetlenkedésének. Általában már nem szokott mellette lenni senki, mire elmúlik a főzet hatása.

– Én is megyek, oszt bezárom má’ a főkaput – pillantott hátra Hank a könyvtár, pontosabban az a mellett lévő folyosó felé. – Potter, fiam, maga rendben lesz?

Harry pislogott egyet, mert most először hallotta a tényleges nevét Hank száját elhagyni, aztán mikor rájött, hogy ő nem is mutatkozott be, megint pislogott. De persze igazából nincs mit csodálkozni – a férfi alapjaiban véve tisztában van mindennel a varázsvilágban, ugyan miért pont őróla ne hallott volna?

Így hát mosolyra húzta a száját.

– Köszönöm, Hank.

– Nincs mit, fiam, nincs mit. Na akkor, a szobámban vannak a kulcsok… amihez meg kell a szoba-kulcsom… - Elsétált Harry mellett (közben futólag megveregette a varázsló vállát), és a lépcsősornál kifordulva odasétált a kandallós szoba melletti első ajtóhoz, amin a lakat lógott, és amiről Harry már az elején megsejtette, hogy az öreg rezidenciája. A férfi pár pillanattal később eltűnt az ajtaja mögött, így aztán Harry is elindult előre. Nem hozott magával órát, de gyanította, hogy már szörnyen késő lehet. Még jó, hogy holnap szombat van, és nem kell reggel dolgozni menni…

Elhaladt Hank szobája mellett, és már kanyarodott volna, mikor a szeme sarkából észre vett valamit. Megtorpant, és noha aztán rá akarta venni a lábait, hogy tovább vigyék, a kíváncsisága erősebbnek bizonyult: tett egy száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot, és visszament a két egymás melletti ajtóhoz.

Piton ajtaja úgy tíz centire nyitva volt.

Nem azt mondta Hank, hogy „ha zárva van az ajtaja, akkor alszik”?

Lábujjhegyen megközelítette az ajtót, és óvatosan belesett a résen. Nem akarta megzavarni a férfit, ha alszik, ha meg ébren van, akkor végképp nem… Csak zavarta a dolog, hisz nem jellemző Pitonra, hogy elfelejtené bűbájokkal lezárni a szobáját. Mert hogy azt szokta tenni, afelől kétsége sem volt Harry-nek.

Sötét volt a szobában, de hát ez nem meglepő, lévén már rég lement a nap. Volt ugyan egy nagy ablak kis szoba szemközti falán, de el volt húzva a sötétítő, és vékony réseken tört csak át a holdsugár. Az ágyat mindenesetre rögtön ki lehetett szúrni, ahogy benne mozdulatlanul fekvő Pitont is.

Igen ám, csakhogy Harry valami egészen oda nem illő dolgot is kiszúrt: egy mozgó árnyat a sötétben, egy hosszú, fejét magasan felhúzó alakot az ágy hosszán, amint egyenesen Piton arca felé haladt lassú mozdulatokkal. Villás nyelve hosszan kiöltődött a levegőbe, amiről Harry úgy érezte, egy pillanat alatt megfagy körülötte, aztán az állat még magasabbra emelte a fejét, megrezzentette a nyaka körül lévő csuklyaszerű lebenyt, s ahogy kitátotta száját, éles méregfogain megvillant a sápadt holdfény.

 _– TŰNJ ONNAN!_ – robbant be Harry a szobába előre szegezett, szikrázó pálcával, s egyedül azért nem lőtte ki rögtön az átkot, mert félt, hogy esetleg Pitont is eltalálná vele.

A kígyó felkapta a fejét, az ajtó irányába nézett, és miközben kerek, merev szemeit Harry-re szegezte, egyre magasabbra emelte a fejét – míg vagy jó negyven centire ki nem húzta magát. Hosszú testének maradéka Piton hasán és lábain tekergett.

 _– Ossssztoba!_ – sziszegte a kobra dühös hangon, s közben nagyra tátotta a száját, marásra készen állva a pálcát neki szegező varázsló felé. – _Ne zajongj, sssssz!_

Harry célba vette a kígyó fejét, magában azt latolva, vajon ha elröpíti onnan a fal felé, akkor nem lesz-e az állatnak esélye megmarni Pitont… mikor hirtelen hangos pukkanás csattant a levegőbe, fény gyulladt a szobában, és vakoskodó Harry könnybe lábadó szemekkel Blinky alakját vette ki maga előtt.

– Nem, nem, ronda giliszta, ne merészeld fenyegetni Harry Pottert! – sipította a manó dühösen, bal kezét oldalra, mintegy védőn kinyújtva Harry előtt, jobbjával a dühösen sziszegő kobrára mutatva. – Ne vicsorogj Harry Potterre!

A kígyó egyre szorosabban tekeredett fel, és Blinky hősies közbelépésének ellenére is csak egyre dühösebbnek tűnt. Harry úgy döntött, elszámol magában háromig, aztán félrelöki a manót, és lövi az átkot… de még kettőig sem jutott, mikor hangosan ráreccsent mögötte valaki:

\- Mi a rézfán fütyülős rézangyalát csinál itt maga, Potter? Blinky?!

– É-én csak láttam a rést, és a kígyó Pitonra akart…

– A giliszta, Hank Bailey, uram, a giliszta…

– … azt hittem, meg akarja marni, és…

– … vicsorgott Harry Potterre…

– CSENDET!

Mindenki, beleértve a kígyót is, egyszerre kapta fejét az ágyon fekvő Piton felé, aki a szeme elé húzta a kezét, és egy hallható nyögés kíséretében megnyomta a halántékát… aztán karját leeresztve lassan felült. Ahogy felnézett, Harry megállapította, hogy az a bizonyos faron billentett sárkány még mindig csábítóbb választásnak tűnik.

– Te meg mi a nyavalyát keresel még itt, Potter? – dörrent rá Piton.

– Én csak… öö… láttam a kígyót, és azt hittem…

– Harry Potter meg akarta védeni a fekete varázslót – vágott a szavába hevesen Blinky, hiába próbálta meg Harry lecsissegni őt -, mert Harry Potter nemes szívű! És erre a fekete varázsló hála helyett csak ráförmed?! Pedig Harry Potter…

 _– Valaki hallgattassssza már el azt az aprószágot, különben esszküszöm, én teszem meg!_ – A kobra Harryre nézett, és a tekintete egyszerre csöppet sem volt kifejezéstelen. – _Az egész a te hibád, te ossztoba!_

– Elég. - Piton most nem emelte meg a hangját, mégis megint sikerült elérnie, hogy mindenki elhallgasson.

Hank hangosan szusszantott, és az ajtókeretnek támasztotta a vállát, miközben szúrós szemmel nézett Harryre. Szemmel láthatóan Blinky volt az egyetlen, aki nem készült keresztben lenyelni az őt. _Hát ez remek._ _Én, és az átkozott megmentési-kényszerem!_

– Renenutet. – Piton halk hangjának hallatán a kobra megemelte a fejét és a bájitalmester fekete szemeibe nézett, aztán szó nélkül felkúszott a férfi nyaka köré, testével eltakarva a hálóruha miatt egyébként jól látszódó, azon bizonyos másik kígyó okozta szörnyű harapás nyomait. A látvány kissé groteszk volt, és ahogy Harry leeresztette a pálcáját, alig bírta ki, hogy kínjában ne nevessen fel. _Egy házikedvenc kígyó! Pazar. Miért is nem jöttem rá rögtön?!_

– Potter, fiam – szólalt meg Hank az ajtóból, és noha Harry nem nézett rá, érezte a hátán azt a nagyon szúrós tekintetet -, kezdem érteni, miért mondta Perselus, hogy maga egy lehetetlen alak.

Harry rápillantott az ágyban ülő kobra-Piton párosra, aztán a házimanóra, aki még mindig védelmező pózban, és nem kevésbé haragosan állt Harry lábai előtt, majd végül a mogorva öreg muglira az ajtóküszöbön.

– Én meg kezdem érteni, miért hívták ezt az Őrültek Házának.


	3. Első kezelés

A hétfő délután egy óra a szokott étterem teraszán találta Harry-t, két legjobb barátja, és egy nagy tál csirkeragu társaságában. Bár most sem volt meleg, a nap barátságosan sütött az égen, aranyos fénybe vonva a londoni utca minden épületét, és ettől azért láthatóan minden járókelőnek jó hangulata lett. Hétvégén ugyanis megállás nélkül esett az eső, s bár mostanra már elállt, az utak szélén lehetett látni a kisebb-nagyobb, napfényben ragyogó pocsolyákat, a levegőben lehetett érezni a tiszta, eső utáni illatot.

Biztos, hogy Harry-re is ez volt hatással, mert bár gesztikulálás közben feszült és húzódott a karja, mosolyogva beszélt levegőért kapó barátaihoz.

– Nem mondod komolyan! – hüledezett Hermione. – Piton évek óta Dingwallban rejtőzködik?!

– Azt nem mondanám, hogy kifejezetten rejtőzködik, inkább csak nem veri nagy dobra, hogy ott van - vigyorodott el Harry.

– Jaj, tudod, hogy értettem… De hiszen Dingwall elég mágikus város! Van ott két kastély is – az egyik, a Tulloch kastély, még a tizenkettedik században épült, és 1760-valahánytól egy elég híres varázslóklán lakóhelyeként szolgált. Meg aztán ott volt a Dingwall-i csata is, amiben…

– Lehet, hogy Dingwall-nak mágikus történelme van – vágott a szavába Harry, mielőtt még a nő nagyon elszállt volna a témával -, de hidd el, abban a falujában semmi mágikus nincs. Már a Kérót leszámítva.

– Kíváncsivá tettél – szólt közbe nyammogva Ron is, miközben hevesen küzdött a hússzeletével, ami nem akart elvágódni. – Megnézném, azt a helyet. Tényleg, szólj annak a házimanónak, hogy ha nem bírná elviselni a társaságot, szívesen várjuk minálunk: sok-sok generációnyi griffendéles felmenő, akiket imádhatna…

– Ron! – csattant fel felháborodottan Hermione. – Ha elfelejtetted volna, a manójogi ügyek fő szószólója vagyok! Tudod te, hány ember osztozik egyre inkább azon a véleményen, hogy a házimanókkal embertelenül bánnak? – Mikor Ron szórakozottan megvonta a vállát, a nő szemei még jobban elsötétültek. – A mi házunkban sose lesz szolgamunkára fogva egy manó!

– Hé, srácok, nyugi – szólt közbe csitítón Harry. Nem szerette volna, ha ilyeneken durvul el a helyzet, mikor olyan sok mesélnivalója lenne még.

És mesélt is. Mikor elmondta, hogyan nyitotta meg Hank a hopp-port rejtő szobrot a patikában, Hermione diadalittas „Én megmondtam!” kiáltással csapta össze a kezeit; mikor arról beszélt, hogyan próbálták meg átverni azzal, hogy Neville várja őt, mindkét barátja előre somolygott, gyanítván a végkifejletet. Rezzenéstelenül figyelve hallgatták, miközben a házról mesélt, ámultak, mikor Piton gorombasággal álcázott segítségét jellemezte, és döbbent-csodálkozva pislogtak, mikor a végül Harry megosztotta velük a kígyós sztorit is – egyszóval remek hallgatóközönség voltak. Csámpás közben végig ott sompolygott az asztal alatt, időnként Harry egészséges lábához dörgölőzve, s ahogy néha felpillantott a beszélőre, az auror meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a macska is figyelmesen hallgatja őt.

Miután Harry elhallgatott, jó pár pillanatig néma csend volt. Végül is Ron volt az, aki leghamarabb megszólalt, és kérdésével nem is hazudtolta meg magát:

– Hülye ez a Piton? – Hermione azonnal felé kapta a fejét, és olyan csúnyán nézett a férjére, hogy az mintha összébb is húzta volna magát a székében. – Úgy értem, ki az az elmebeteg, aki beszerez egy kígyót házikedvencnek, mikor nem sokon múlt, hogy egy másik randa kígyó ki nem csinálta? Ráadásul egy _mérges kobrát!_

– Nem tudok semmit Renene… Renetet… szóval a kígyó hátteréről – vonta meg a vállát Harry. _Hogy lehet ilyen kimondhatatlan neve annak a szerencsétlennek_?! – De majd’ leharapta a fejem, amiért felébresztettem Pitont mikor fájt a feje, úgyhogy nem hiszem, hogy bántani akarná. Meg gondolom akkor a többieket sem. – _Bár visszagondolva, ez utóbbi talán mégsem igaz. Elég csúnyán viselkedett Blinky és a „vénember” felé._

– Az ember pedig azt hinné, örül a kígyó, ha olyanra akad, akivel beszélni is tud. – Ron úgy lebegtette meg a villáját Harry felé, mintha az élet egy nagy bölcsességét mondta volna ki az imént.

– Hát ő nem volt különösebben elragadtatva.

Biztosan látszott, hogy sikeres hősi belépőjével Harry-nek már az első pillanatban sikerült elnyernie a kobra ellenszenvét. Nem sokat beszélt a varázslóhoz, és olyankor is csak leszidta az „osssztobaszágáért”, ráadásul úgy Piton köré fonta magát, mintha Harry legalábbis rá akart volna támadni a férfira. A bájitalmester, egyébként úgy tűnt, szót ért a kígyóval: egyszer sem szólalt meg Párszaszóul (még jó, mert Harry nem biztos, hogy el tudott volna viselni még egy meglepetést aznapra), de sokszor nézett az állat szemeibe, amiből az auror megsejtette, hogy valami legilimenciás lehet a dolog hátterében, a kígyó pedig szemlátomást mindent értett, amit Piton hangosan mondott neki. Sőt, mintha Blinkyt is értette volna, mert a sokadik „gilisztázás” után hatalmasra tátott szájjal fenyegetőzött a manó irányába.

Sok ideje azonban nem volt Harry-nek tanulmányozni a szokatlan helyzetet, mert a kedélyek pár perc utáni lecsillapodását követően a két férfi (a kobra sziszegő helyeslése kíséretében) úgyszólván kipaterolta őt a házból, és csak Blinky volt az, aki integetve tudtára adta, hogy mihamarabb várja vissza, miközben Harry eltűnt a lángok közt.

És holnap mehet vissza a patikába Hankhez.

– Na és? Csinált valamit a bájital, amit kaptál?

– Krémet adott, és nem, nem csinált semmit. De mivel ez allergiateszt volt, gondolom, jó, ha nincs reakció. – Visszagondolt arra, amit Piton mondott. – Így nem kell keresnie bogolyfű-pótlékot, és elkezdheti főzni a bájitalomat.

– Gondolod, hogy működni fog? – Hermione hangja kissé bizonytalan volt, és arra emlékeztette Harry-t, amikor a múltkori beszélgetésük alkalmával a nő kifejezte abbéli aggodalmát, hogy túlságosan beleéli magát, aztán hoppon marad.

Úgyhogy derűsen elmosolyodott, és őszinte bizakodással mondta.

– Hallottál már olyat, hogy Piton bájitalai ne váltak volna be? Nem egy horcrux átkozott el, úgyhogy bízom a képességeiben.

– Hát, haver, ha ezt a kijelentést még a Roxfortban hallottam volna tőled, ragaszkodtam volna egy alapos Mungóbeli kivizsgáláshoz – vigyorgott rá Ron.

– Ugyan, Ron – legyintett Hermione. – Az még akkor volt. Gyerekek voltunk. Sok mindent nem tudtunk, és amit tudtunk, azt se értettük igazán. De azóta már rég vége a háborúnak, megváltozott a világ, és vele változtunk mi is. – Rámosolygott Harry-re. – Szerintem csodálatos, hogy Harry el tudta dobni magától a régi ellenszenvét és előítéleteit.

A férfi zavartan megvonta a vállát, és hogy ne kelljen erre reagálnia – mert őszintén, mit tudott volna? -, inkább folytatta a raguja kivégzését. De aztán fájdalmasan felszisszent, mikor Csámpás váratlanul felugrott az ölébe, és mancsaival ránehezedett a bal combjára.

Hermione felpillantott a zajra.

– Minden rendben?

– Persze – lehelte Harry a tőle telhető legkönnyedebb hangon. – Csak Csámpás, öö, belém karmolt.

– Ejnye, Csámpás! - húzta össze a szemöldökét Hermione, és egy határozott mozdulattal elhúzta a macskát barátja öléből. – Rossz cica vagy. – A bozontos állat hogyan sértődötten meredt Harry-re, hogy a férfinak komolyan bűntudata támadt, és inkább fejét lehajtva bambult az ebédje maradékára.

Szégyellte magát, de mi mást mondhatott volna? Barátai nem tudtak arról, hogy a gyógyítók által kiadott fájdalomcsillapítókat lecserélte a NINIVÉre, és Harry-nek nem is állt szándékában elmondani nekik. Semmiképp nem akarta, hogy Hermione megtudja, mert akkor aztán éjjel-nappal hallgathatta volna a hosszú lekapásokat, meg hogy milyen hülye is ő, amiért képes ezt szedni… lényegében ugyanazt, amit Pitontól megkapott. Ront szíve szerint még be is avatta volna – csak hogy könnyítsen magán –, de a fiút ismerve az nem tudott volna a szájára ülni.

De hát azok, akik nem szenvednek minden érintéstől, ezt nem érthetik meg! Még Harry-ben is csak most tudatosult igazán, micsoda könnyebbséget is jelentett a NINIVE – most, hogy már két napja nem vette be. Általános rossz hangulat lett úrrá rajta, különösen, amikor egyedül volt: olyankor más se járt a fejében, csak az asztalfiókjában sorakozó bontatlan, rá váró üvegek…

Érezte, hogy nem jó irányba haladnak a gondolatai, ezért felkapta a poharát, és jó nagy kortyokat nyelt az italából.

– És? – kérdezte csevegve Hermione, miközben rosszallását feledve vakargatni kezdte az ölében ülő macska füle tövét. – Beszélgettél Pitonnal?

– Nem igazán. – Harry megtörölte a száját a szalvétával, aztán letette azt a tányérja szélére. – Mármint beszéltem vele, persze, de nem kifejezetten „beszélgettünk”. Tudod, milyen az alaptermészete, aztán most még a szokottnál is harapósabb volt, mert fájt a feje, szóval jószerével csak gorombáskodott velem.

– Csináltál valami olyat, ami okot adott a gorombáskodásra?

– _Lássuk csak: azon felül, hogy kénytelen újra az én problémáimmal foglalkozni, elkottyantottam neki, hogy rászoktattam magam egy függőséget okozó főzetre, a kifejezett utasítása ellenére mászkáltam a lakásában, valahogy sikerült öntudatlanul magam mellé állítani a házimanóját, rátörtem a szobája ajtaját, durván felébresztetem, és nem sokon múlt, hogy le ne röpítsem a házikedvence fejét._ Harry beszívta az alsó ajkát. – Hát… lehet.

Ron hangosan felnevetett, Hermione azonban még csak el sem mosolyodott.

– Ez nem vicces. Most rá vagy szorulva, Harry, szükséged van a segítségére. Cserébe próbálj meg nem gondot okozni neki, jó? – Miután Harry vonakodva bólintott, a lány elgondolkodva tette le Csámpást az öléből. – Engem is érdekelne, mi van vele. Szerinted meglátogathatnánk valamikor?

Ron azonnal fuldokló-öklendő hangot hallatott a feltevés hallatán, és mielőtt még Harry megszólalhatott volna, hevesen kijelentette:

– Hé, lehet, hogy kiderült róla, hogy rendes fickó, de attól még nem lesz a barátunk! Emlékszem ám, miket szenvedtünk miatta Roxfortban, és nekem semmi kedvem nincs odaülni diskurálgatni a vén karvalyorral.

– Nem is vén – nevetett Harry, aztán Hermione felé fordult, megelőzve, hogy az feleselni kezdjen Ronnal. – De komolyan szólva, Hermione, nem hiszem, hogy Piton örülne neki. Úgy tűnik, azért vonult vissza Ardullie-be, hogy ne zargassa senki a varázsvilágból, és nem hiszem, hogy repesne, ha egyre többen tudnák meg, hol is tartózkodik. Bár kétlem, hogy ne számítana arra, hogy nektek elmondom – húzta mosolyra a száját megint. – Szóval… mondjuk, ha már a kezelésem felén túl vagyunk, rendben? Akkor már nyugodtan jöhetsz – túl sok önérzet van benne ahhoz, hogy félbehagyjon valamit, ha már sokat dolgozott vele.

– Legalábbis reméld, hogy így van, különben te fogod félben végezni, pajti – szúrta közbe Ron.

Erre aztán már mind a hárman felnevettek, s a hangos zajtól egyedül Csámpás borzolta fel bosszankodva a szőrét.

○◙○◙○◙○

Kedd reggel Rhys azzal fogadta Harry-t az irodában, hogy munkaidő után Kingsley beszélni szeretne vele.

– Gőzöm sincs, mit akarhat: tudod, mennyire olvashatatlan az arca, ha azt akarja, hogy az legyen. De nem hiszem, hogy aggódnod kéne, Harry – veregette meg a fiú vállát a magas, szőke auror.

Harry azonban a múltkori hasonlóan bejelentett beszélgetés után (amikor is Kingsley finoman, de határozottan eltiltotta az aktív munkától, és helyette unalmas, jószerével papírkukaci feladatokkal bízta meg) már nem sok jót sejtett a mostani mögött sem. A kedélye amúgy is a béka segge alatt volt, mert reggel siettében futólag nekiszaladt egy hirdetőtáblának, s bal karja azóta úgy lüktetett, mintha önálló életet élt volna, úgyhogy Kingsley már igazán nem hiányzott hozzá.

De hát mit lehet tenni. Mindenesetre úgy döntött, akkor korábbra időzíti a Bailey’s Best-i látogatását, és a másfél órás ebédszünet alatt letudja a dolgot. Ki tudja, estére már milyen hangulatban lesz…

Így hát alig fordult az óramutató fél egyre, Harry már ismét Ardullie – ezúttal egész napos – utcáit járta. Közben magában feljegyezte, hogy kérdezze meg az öreget, le szokta e zárni a patikában lévő kandallót. Határozottan egyszerűbb lenne közvetlenül azt használni az egyik Dingwall-i mágusmotelé helyett.

Mikor benyitott a boltba, meglepetésére az nem volt üres: egy fiatal nő gyerekét kézen fogva állt a polcok előtt nézelődve, míg egy középkorú hölgy a kasszánál fizetett. Az ajtónyitással megszólaló csengettyű hangját hallva mind a bejárat felé néztek, és Hank valami apró mosollyal kísért hunyorgás-félével nyugtázta a küszöbön megtorpanó Harry megjelenését.

– Öö… jó napot – köszönt a „tömegtől” kissé megilletődött varázsló. Sose látott még vásárlókat a boltban, nemhogy egyszerre többet – bár az is igaz, még csak kétszer volt itt, és akkor is estefelé.

Az jelenlévők viszonozták a köszöntést, aztán folytatták dolgukat, mintha mi sem történt volna.

– Szóval ott tartottam – fordult vissza Hankhez a pultra támaszkodó asszony -, hogy a kis Clara egy óra alatt úgy helyregyütt, hogy azóta be se lehet rángatni az udvarrul! Az ember ránéz a gyönyörű pirospozsgás pofijára, és meg sem mondanám, hogy ma reggel még fuldoklott a sok köhögéstől! Nem tudom, honnan szerzed be az árut, Hank, de üzenem a készítőnek, hogy végtelenül hálás vagyok.

Harry úgy akart tenni, mintha nem figyelne oda, de ezt hallván nem bírta ki, hogy oda ne lessen: Hank arcán elmélyültek a barázdák, ahogy elmosolyodott, aztán dörmögve megrázta a kezét, elejét véve a további hálálkodásnak.

– Ugyan, Miriam. – Ha nem tartotta volna lehetetlennek, Harry azt hitte volna, a férfi zavarba jött. – Csak osztán máskor ne engedjétek ki a kölköt ilyen időben a tóba.

– Nem, nem, dehogy – nevetett az asszony, aztán mosolyogva elbúcsúzott Hanktől, és Harry mellett elsétálva kitipegett a boltból.

Az eladó recsegve köhögött egy nagyot, aztán – immár borostátlan – állát simogatva a fiatal nő felé fordult.

– Miben segíthetek, kedves Julia?

– Megy a hasam! – sipította anyja helyett izgatottan a négyévesforma kisfiú, mintha a világ legszuperebb dolga történt volna vele. – Nem kellett ma oviba mennem!

– Nohát, nem szeretsz tán óvodába járni? – hajolt a gyerek felé megjátszott csodálkozással a férfi. Harry maga is hasonló csodálkozást érzett: valahogy egészen másnak tűnt Hank, olyannak, amilyennek még egyáltalán nem látta. Pénteken kissé nehezére esett elképzelnie, milyen lehetett apának ez a magának való öregember, de most már látta, hogy semmi problémája nincs a gyerekekkel.

A fiú lebiggyesztette az ajkait.

– Szeretek, de Mikey és a barátai csúfolnak. Azt mondják, nem vagyok rendes gyerek, mert a rendes gyerekeknek van apukájuk, nekem meg nincs.

Hank laposan felpillantott a nőre, aki vörösre pirult, és zavartan elfordult.

– Mindig mondják, hogy nehéz az egyedül nevelő anyáknak, de azt sose, hogy a gyerekeknek is épp annyira az. – Fia fejére tette a kezét, és lágyan megborzolta a mélybarna fürtöket.

– Tudod, mit mondok neked, kislegény? – fordult vissza a gyerek elé, aki elszontyolodva nézett fel az ősz öregre. – Ismerem én a családját annak a Mikey-nak. A te édesanyád egymagában háromszor annyit ér, mint ott az egész brancs együttvéve, értve vagyok? Úgyhogy ne foglalkozz velük. – Kihúzta magát, aztán elsétált az orvosságokat tartó polcokhoz, és leemelt egy barnás színű üveget. – Ezt adja be neki, ha hazaértek, és még egyszer este. Ha esetleg nem múlna el, holnap háromszor ugyanúgy. De én asszondom, holnap már egyedül tetszik otthon lenni. – Felkönyökölt a pultra, és úgy nézett le a pislogó kisfiúra. – Ismered a McGagenék Claráját, ugye? Holnap már ő is megy. Keresd meg, osztán játszatok együtt.

Harry nem győzött ámulni. Mennyire más volt ez a Hank, mint az, aki lekapta őt, amiért „jó napottal” köszönt „jó estét” helyett! Hosszú ideje most először gondolt bele, milyen lett volna, ha a családjával nő fel, és valahogy egész jól bele tudta képzelni a férfit a nagypapa szerepébe.

Gondolataiból csak az ajtózáródás rázta fel. Pislogott, és körülnézett, hogy tényleg elment e mindenki más.

– Mit vár, fiam, hogy elűugrik valaki az ajtó mögül? – Harry elvigyorodott. _Á, igen, ez az a Hank, akit én ismerek. Úgy látszik, a zsörtölődő énjét csak nekem tartogatja._ Fejét csóválva ment oda a kasszás pulthoz. – Meg köll, mondjam, meglepett. Bittosra vettem, hogy csak zárásra ér ide.

– Úgy is terveztem – ismerte be szemérmetlenül. – De estére közbejött egy program.

– De nem kérdezett rá, helyette más kérdést tett fel: - Na és mondja, volt valami?

– Egyetlen kiütés vagy bőrpír sem.

– Helyes – szusszantott bólogatva Hank, majd megroppanó háttal lehajolt, hogy felszedjen valamit a pult alól. – Helyes. Perselus örülni fog.

Ez az utolsó kijelentés elég furcsán hangzott Harry fülének, tekintve, hogy életében nem látta még Pitont komolyan örülni valaminek, de úgy döntött, ezt nem teszi szóvá. Kíváncsian előrelesett, és alig látta meg a hosszú, kövér üvegcsét, Hank máris elrejtette azt egy dobozba, majd az egészet Harry elé tolta.

– Perselus küldi. Egy üzenetet is mellékelt hozzá: „Potter, emlékeztetlek, hogy eszedbe ne jusson használni azt, amire most gondolok, különben teszek róla, hogy többé egyáltalán ne tudj gondolkodni.”

– Milyen kedves – húzta el a száját Harry. Az se tetszett neki különösebben, hogy Hank jóízűen elmosolyodott. Inkább belepislantott a dobozba. – Mi van ebben?

– Valami gömörgyökér-izé. Asszonta, szüksége lesz rá.

– Azt nem kétlem – mondta szárazon Harry.

Ekkor megszólalt az ajtócsengő, és egy harmincas évei derekán járó férfi lépett be a patikába. Hank köszöntötte, aztán visszafordult a varázslóhoz, és szavait megválogatva mondta:

– Ha minden jól megy, péntekre meglesz a… gyógyszere. Fél hétkor zárok, akkorra gyüjjön ide, oszt majd innen megyünk tovább. Azt meg tegye el, és használja – mutatott a dobozra. - És még valami, Potter: nem tudom, mire utalt Perselus az üzenetében, de ha magának lennék, én megfogadnám a tanácsait. Okos ember.

Harry bólintott.

– Tudom – mondta őszintén. Aztán mosolyogva felemelte a fejét, és a karjába csúsztatta a lezárt dobozt. – Köszönöm, Hank. Akkor… pénteken.

– Pénteken – ismételte az öreg megerősítőn. - Vigyázzon magára, fiam.

_Azon leszek._

○◙○◙○◙○

_Ne, ne menj el, gyere vissza! Meggondoltam magam! Mégis kérek! Dung, gyere vissza, ne csináld! Ne hopponálj! Kérlek! Várj!_

Harry dermedten állt a küszöbön, még mindig abban a pózban, amivel kicsapta az ajtót. Keze a kilincset szorította, de szeme már csak Mundugus hűlt helyét találta.

 _Dehoppanált,_ állapította meg megtörten. _A francba! A francba, a francba!_

Frusztráltan viharzott be a lakásba, Dungra, magára, és az egész világra dühösen, majd besietett a szobájába, levetette magát az asztala előtti székre, és ajkára harapva kirántotta a legfelső fiókot.

A fiók mélyén ott sorakoztak szépen a karcsú nyakú, türkizkék fiolák, finom, édes illatot ontva magukból még így, üvegen keresztül is – Harry NINIVE készletének utolsó darabjai. Az auror már a fiolák látványától jobban lett, és a levegőben terjengő kellemes illat úgy hatott rá, mint sülő csirke szaga az éhezőre. Enyhén remegő kezekkel nyúlt be a fiókba, s húzta ki a hozzá legközelebb eső üvegcsét. Az nem volt nagy, hisz mindössze egy deciliter főzet volt benne – elvégre Harry is napi egy kanállal kezdte. De rövid időn belül már nem tartott elég ideig a hatása, így többet vett be… Ezzel a reggeli egy bögrés adaggal egész napra ki tudta nyújtani a fájdalomcsillapító hatást, és borzasztó volt megélni, hogy most már napok óta nem tudta enyhíteni a bajait.

Úgy forgatta a kis üveget a kezében, mintha díszesen megmunkált bomba lenne, amiről tudja, hogy robbanhat, mégsem képes nem csodálni.

 _Ha csak egy decit vennék be, az nem lenne olyan sok, nem?,_ kérdezte magától elmélázva, miközben az ablak elé tartotta a fiolát, és átbámult a gyönyörű türkizszínű anyagon. _Sőt, talán már fél deci is elég lenne. Csak hogy egy kicsit jobban legyek._

A szaros gömörgyökérből elege volt – a Szt. Mungóban is éjjel-nappal azt tömték belé. Undorító záptojás-zöld volt, és a szaga se volt sokkal különb. Harry ezzel még képes lett volna megbékélni – és próbált is, őszintén – de valahogy messze nem adta vissza azt a nyugalmat és fájdalommentességet, mint amit a NINIVE kínált. Márpedig most nagyon nagy szüksége volt a nyugtatóra.

 _Kingsley is remekül tud időzíteni, akárcsak Mundungus! Basszus, éreztem, tudtam, hogy ez lesz… Persze, most azt mondja, csak addig, amíg rendbe jövök, de valójában egyáltalán nem hiszi azt, hogy rendbe fogok jönni. Miért nem rúg ki inkább, az legalább tisztább lenne. Nem fair, de tiszta._

_Nem mintha hazudtam volna Hermionénak. Tényleg azt hiszem, hogy Piton segíteni tud. De akkor ne kezeljen mindenki úgy, mintha csak egy lerobbant katona lennék, akit, mivel háborúba nem küldhetik ki, benyomnak egy pihenőotthonba._

_Nem akarok pihenni! Megőrülök, ha nincs tennivalóm. Ha nincs mit csinálnom, egész nap arra figyelek, mennyire zsibbad a karom, mennyire fáj a lábam, és ezerszer jobban kívánom azt a hülye löttyöt, mintha lenne valami, ami leköti a figyelmem!_

Harry vett pár mély, nyugtató lélegzetet, aztán megpróbálta eltenni a fiolát. Megpróbálta… de nem igazán ment. Végül kiegyezett magával abban, hogy az asztalra teszi le.

Szóval Kingsley kényszerszabadságra küldte. Nagy dolog, mással is előfordult már ilyen. Nem mintha felmondtak volna neki – majd visszamegy később. Jaja.

Szórakozottan számolgatni kezdte a fiolákat. Közben igyekezett nem figyelni arra, milyen szépen törik meg a fény az áttetsző üvegeken, arra meg _nagyon_ igyekezett nem figyelni, milyen hívogatón koccannak össze a kis tartályok…

_Csak egy picike kortyot… Csak hogy lenyugodjak…_

Már rákulcsolódtak az ujjai az egyik fiola tetejére, de aztán elhúzta a kezét, ökölbe szorította, és az ölébe rakta. Lehunyta a szemeit, és hátrahajtotta fejét a szék fejtámlájára.

Hülye volt, amiért kinyitotta a fiókot. Sokkal nehezebb ellenállni nekik, mikor itt álldogálnak az orra előtt. Jó, hogy beszélni nem kezdenek hozzá!

Tizenkét üvegje volt még – vagyis négy napra elég adag. Hát igen, szombat óta eddig sikerült ügyesen mellőznie a reggeli egy bögrét, úgyhogy megmaradtak, de ilyenkorra általában már el szokott fogyni, ezért is jött volna Dung a következő adaggal.

Harry először büszke volt magára: úgy érezte, egész könnyen ment, mikor közölte Dunggal, hogy nem vesz többet. Hogy visszatér a – blöhh – gömörgyökér-kivonathoz. Mundungus egy kicsit próbált a lelkére beszélni, de valószínűleg nem lehetett vevők híjában, mert aztán vállat vont, és egy „Te tudod…” megszólalást követően távozott. Harry szinte el is mosolyodott, és nem értette, miért is nem tette meg ezt már sokkal korábban: nem is volt olyan nehéz.

De aztán meghallotta az ajtózáródást, és hirtelen mintha jeges vizet öntöttek volna a fejére. Az egész teste libabőrös lett, kiverte a hideg verejték, a szíve kalimpálni kezdett a mellkasában, és a vére zaklatottan száguldott az ereiben. Még magához se tért, már rohant Dung után, kétségbeesetten, és úgy érezte, véget ér a világ, ha nem sikerült idejében elkapnia, ha nem sikerül elmondania neki, hogy meggondolta magát…

Kinyitotta a szemét, és sóhajtva lenézett a fiolákra. Roppant ártatlannak néznek ki, még a színük is vidám, de tudom, hogy baromi ártalmasak. Harry tisztában volt azzal, milyen veszélynek teszi ki magát azzal, hogy ilyen szinten fogyasztja a főzetet. Tudott a fájdalomérzékelés drasztikus csökkenéséről, de mindeddig nem igazán foglalkozott vele, mondván: nem iszik ő annyit, hogy ez probléma legyen.

De úgy látszik, mégis iszik annyit.

Megemelte a jobb karját, és végighúzta ujjait a kézfején végigfutó mély vágáson. Este, mikor Hermione kijött Ron elé, megint hozta magával Csámpást is, és a macska – valószínűleg bosszúból a keddiért – csúnyán végigkarmolta Harry kezét.

Csakhogy ők beszélgettek, és egyikük sem figyelt Csámpásra. Ron volt az, aki először észrevette a Harry mellett gyűlő vércseppeket a földön, és Hermione mutatott rá sikkantva a férfi kezére. Harry csodálkozva emelte meg a karját, és még nagyobb csodálkozással állapította meg, hogy egyáltalán nem érzett semmit.

Először nem is értette, de mikor végigfutottak az agyában Dung sebtében elhadart szavai a fájdalomérzékelés tompulását illetően, Harry megdermedt, és hirtelen nagyon rosszul érezte magát. _Hát ennyit értem el. Négy napja nem szedem ezt a vacakot, és még így is elég anyag volt bennem ahhoz, hogy a macskakarmolást annyira érezzem meg, mint egy szúnyogcsípést._

És most dúlt benne a nagy vita: ideges volt, feszült volt, és mindennél jobban vágyott a NINIVE nyújtotta nyugalomra – ugyanakkor rettegett attól, hogy mit tenne a testével a szer. Ő csak fájdalomcsillapítást akart, nem fájdalomeltörlést.

Csak egyetlen apró cseppecskét… egy kicsike kanállal…

– Aaah, basszus – dörmögte Harry. Remegett a keze. Sőt, talán az egész teste remegett, és közben úgy szemezett az asztalon álló fiolával, mintha az bármelyik pillanatban rávethetné magát.

_Tudom, hogy nem szabad. Ha csak egy kortyot innék, egyetlen kortyot is, utána már nem tudnék leállni, és egybe lenyelném a három üvegcsényit. Vagy talán még többet is._

Úgy érezte, élete egyik legnehezebb tette volt, mikor felnyalábolta a fiolát az asztalról, visszadugta a többi közé, és erőteljes mozdulattal visszacsapta a fiókot a helyére. Utána pedig, mielőtt még ismét megingott volna az elhatározása, remegő térdekkel felállt, és elvánszorgott az ágyáig.

Nehéznek érezte a lábát, csak húzni tudta maga után, és még azután sem volt sokkal jobb, hogy elterült az ágyán. Egy pillanatig feküdt a puha paplanon, megpróbálva nem gondolni semmire, semmire az égvilágon, legfőképp nem a polcában várakozó üvegcsékre… aztán frusztráltan felhördülve lenyúlt az ágy mellé, és felvette a Bailey’s Best-ben kapott dobozt.

Amint felnyitotta a tetejét, és megcsapta az orrát a gömörgyökér-kivonat erős szaga, elfintorodott, de letette az üveget maga elé, és áthatón meredt a benne lévő félsűrű anyagra.

– Ajánlom, hogy jobban működjél, mint azok a vacakok, amiket a Mungóban kaptam – mondta erélyesen az üvegnek, aztán egy lendülettel lecsavarta a kupakját, és a szájához emelte végét.

Ugyanolyan poshadt íze volt, mint amilyenre emlékezett (sőt a finom NINIVE után még borzalmasabbnak érződött), de pár perc múlva némiképp elégedettebben nyugtázta, hogy már kevésbé lüktet a lába. _Cöhh, ennyit a kórházbeli gyógyítókról! Piton mindenben megveri őket._ Erre a gondolatra valami nagyon furcsa büszkeségféle költözött a mellkasába. _Lehet, hogy engem semmire nem tudott megtanítani, de tény, hogy nem véletlenül kapta meg a bájitalmesteri címet._

_Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha pénteken elvinném neki a maradék üvegeket. Még úgy is rám törhet a kísértés, de az már kevésbé valószínű, hogy betörnék a Kéróba, és elrabolnám őket a szobájából._

_… És nem is hagyná, hogy megtegyem._

○◙○◙○◙○

Péntek este Harry izgatott várakozásfélét érezve indult el újabb látogatást tenni a Meezenhaust Kastélyban. A megbeszélt fél hetes időpontra odament a Bailey’s Best-be (Hank egyébként megígérte, hogy ha továbbra is ez a pénteki nap fog maradni, ilyenkor begyújtva hagyja majd a kandallót, hogy Harry közvetlenül a patikába mehessen), onnan pedig – nem meglepő módon egyedül – tovább a Kéróba.

– Ne aggódjon, fiam, most nem állok le beszélgetni, úgyhogy hamar otthon leszek én is. – Ezzel vett tőle búcsút az öreg Harry-től, mielőtt kalapját felcsapva eltűnt volna az estébe.

Harry nem aggódott, de mivel úgy látta, hogy még mindig a zsörtölődő Hank az, akivel a leginkább ki tud jönni (Blinky egyértelműen odáig volt érte, de ő aligha volt jelentős alak a házban), nem nagyon füllött rá a foga, hogy kettesben maradjon akár Pitonnal, akár a kígyójával. _De amit meg kell tenni, azt meg kell tenni._

Miközben benyúlt a hopp-porért a kobrás tartóba, utólag már látta, mennyire hasonlít az a Piton szobájában lebzselő élő fajtársára. Nem tartotta kizártnak, hogy egyenesen miatta került ide ez a szobor.

– A Meezenhaust Kéró! – mondta tisztán és érthetően, aztán belépett a lángok közé.

Valahogy nem volt meglepve, hogy alig lépett ki a kandallóból, az apró házimanó már lelkendezve ugrott is elé.

– Üdvözöllek, Harry Potter! – sipította magas hangján, majd miután félreugrott Harry útjából, a varázsló felé tartotta a kezét. – Blinky viszi helyetted a csomagot!

Harry automatikusan szerette volna elutasítani az ajánlatot (valahogy nem akaródzott rásózni egy ekkora dobozt a kicsi manóra), de a karja mintegy ellenkezve lüktetett egyet, úgyhogy végül is győzött benne az észérv.

– Azt nagyon megköszönném, Blinky – mosolygott le a manóra. Blinky átvette tőle a csomagot, és olyan lelkesen meredt le rá, mint Dobby tette, valahányszor zoknit kapott Harry-től.

– Perselus Piton épp zuhanyozik, Harry Potter, de azt mondta, várd meg őt a nappaliban. – _Hú, tényleg nagyon örülhet nekem, ha még a „fekete varázslózást” is mellőzi!_

Harry bólintott, és hagyta, hogy a házimanó átvezesse a csarnokon át a nappaliba. A tekintete menet közben megakadt a lépcsősor emeleti vége fölött lógó festményen, és hirtelen eszébe jutott, mint mondott a portréalakról Hank: _„Alfred még az első háborúban meghalt, de miután nyolc éve Mike-ot is megölték, az asszony, Emilia, elköltözött, és azt mondta, nem is gyün többé vissza…”_ Szóval ez a gyönyörű nő Emilia. Harry sejtette, hogy a festmény készültekor még a férje is élhetett, hisz a portréalak mosolya szelíd és boldog volt; egyáltalán nem látszott rajta, hogy bármilyen felhők megjelenését sejtene a jövőjében.

Aztán ránézett a nő karjaiban pislogó fiúra: Michael úrfi, ahogy Blinky emlegette, aki szerette a bájitaltant, Hank lányának barátja volt, és Voldemort elleni tevékenység miatt ölték meg nyolc éve – amikor Harry és barátai nekiláttak horcruxokra vadászni. Akkoriban csak a saját ügyére volt képes koncentrálni, és csak most, évek távlatában értette meg igazán, milyen sok küzdelem zajlott akkor a világban az tudtuk nélkül. Ők a tetteikkel megbecsülést, tiszteletet, és hírnevet szereztek – de tudják vajon az emberek, ki volt, és mit áldozott fel értük Michael Meezenhaust?

Harry elmélyedt a gondolataiban, s csak fél füllel hallgatta, mit mond neki Blinky, miközben letelepedett a szokásos kanapéra. Oldalra kalandozott a tekintete, a vitrin felé, ami mögött a horgolt terítők és festett tojások voltak. Ez a hétköznapias nappali egyértelműen Hank térfele volt, Harry sejtette hát, hogy a kézimunkákat a felesége, Angie készíthette.

_És Angie? Ha jól értelmeztem a tekintetét és a szavait, Hank már özvegy. Mi történt a feleségével? Kíváncsi vagyok, de tudom, hogy nem lennék képes rákérdezni._

– Ha Harry Potter éhes, összekészítettem már mindent egy finom vacsorához. Szeretnél most enni?

– Nem, Blinky, köszönöm. Talán egy kicsit később.

– Akkor Blinky hoz frissítőt. Harry Potter csak üljön itt. – Azzal meghajolt, és elsietett, apró lábaival akkorákat lépve, amekkorákat csak tudott.

Harry felkönyökölt a kanapé szélére, a tenyerébe fektette állát, s úgy bámult szórakozottan a falakra. A pajzson lévő vörös oroszlán felemelte a fejét, és olyan nagyot ásított, hogy Harry-re is rájött az inger. Az ásításba aztán csaknem belefulladt, mert megszólalt mellette valaki, méghozzá olyan váratlanul, hogy majd kiugrott a bőréből.

_– Te assztán jól az ujjad köré cavartad a kisz aprószágot._

Amint fuldokló köhögése alábbhagyott, Harry a kanapé vége felé kapta a fejét – ahol most lassan tekergőző mozdulatokkal igyekezett elhelyezkedni az a bizonyos kígyó.

 _– Jézusom! Ne ijessz így rám!_ – lehelte Harry még mindig lüktető mellkassal. – _Azt hittem, kiugrik a szívem a helyéről!_

_– Miért ne? Mulatcágosz._

_– Ha-ha. El tudom képzelni_. – Harry-nek valahogy nem esett nehezére kitalálni, mit eszik egymáson ez a kígyó és Piton. – _Egyébként nem csavartam az ujjam köré. Csak szimplán megkedvelt – miért kell úgy beállítanod, mintha ez rossz dolog volna?_

 _– Mert tudom, hogyan viszelkedik, amíg nem vagy itt, hallom, hogyan beszél a gazdáival, látom, mit főz nekik eleszégül, ész elmondhatom, hogy ma, tudván, hogy jösssz, mindent mászként cinált_. – A kobra magasra emelte a fejét, lebenyes csuklyája meglebbent, ahogy felnézett Harry-re. A pupillái kerekek voltak, éjfeketék, és rezzenéstelenek. – _Szégyen a házimanónak, hogy a vendéget jobban tisszteli a gazdáinál, és szégyen a vendégnek, hogy még bátorítja isz az ilyen viszelkedészt!_

Volt valami igazság abban, amit az mondott, de Harry tudta, hogy a két férfi is rátett egy jó lapáttal a dologra.

_– Azért el kell ismerned, hogy Pitonék nem könnyítik meg a helyzetét. Ha legalább megpróbálnának emberségesen viselkedni vele…_

_– Perssszelusz tehetne bármit, a manó megvetné őt. Ész tudod, hogy miért? Mert Persszelusz vérbeli mardekárosz – a legtisztessszégeszebb, legmegbecülendőbb mardekárosz, akit életemben láttam. De nem hidd, hogy ez érdekli az aprószágot. Ő cak a felszínt nézi. Talán valahol érhető, hisz generációkon át hallgatta eszt a szok születlenszéget az itteniektől, de akkor isz elszomorító. Itt vagy például te. Gondolod, hogy akkor is ennyire odalenne érted, ha nem derül ki, hogy griffendélesz vagy?_

Harry hosszú ideig hallgatott, farkasszemet nézve a kígyóval. Végül aztán annyival felelt:

 _– Tennék érte, hogy megkedveljen. Akár griffendéles vagyok, akár mardekáros._

Az állat közelebb tekergőzött Harry-hez, testnek gyűrűi hozzáértek a férfi oldalához. A varázsló libabőrös lett, de nem húzódott el.

 _– Pontoszan olyan vagy, amilyennek Perszelusz leírt: önfejű, jóhiszemű_ – oldalra billentette a fejét –, _ész meglepő. Nem ezt a választ vártam. De tetszik._

Harry nem tudta, mit reagálhatna erre, így aztán a hallgatás mellett döntött. Azon azért elkalandozott a fantáziája. Vajon miért tartotta őt meglepőnek Piton. Nem mintha valaha is meglepte volna a férfit… Bár ezek szerint… Ki tudja?

 _– Ne haragudj, de… mi is a neved?_ – fordult a kobra felé.

 _– Nem haragszom_. – Harry megforgatta a szemeit. – _Renenutet._

_– Re.. Renune…_

A kígyó irritáltan meglengette a farkát. – _Renenutet._

_– Renenu…tet?_

– _Az._ – Villás nyelvével hosszan a levegőbe csapott, kis híján érintve Harry bőrét. – _Emlősz létedre nem vagy valami okosz._

_– Hé, ne engem okolj. Hogy lehet ilyen – már megbocsáss – kimondhatatlan neved?_

_– Eszt moszt engedelmeddel magamra veszem. Miért gondolod, hogy a nevem kimondhatatlan? Talán szokatlan a nyelvednek, az rendben van, de ne tituláld kimondhatatlannak pusssztán azért, mert az agyad nem képesz egymász után rakni négy apró szótagot. Ahonnan én jöttem, ott a te nevedet tartanák nevetcégesznek_.

Jézusisten! Nem csoda, hogy ennyire oltalmazó volt Pitonnal szemben! Harry simán el tudta képzelni, hogy ezek ketten éjszakába nyúlva beszélgetnek, és esetleg filozofálgatnak… Még a beszédstílusuk is hátborzongatóan emlékeztetett egymásra.

 _– Sajnálom_ – mondta lassan, nehogy megint lekapást kapjon valamiért. A kígyó mereven nézett a szemeibe. – _Honnan jöttél?_

 _– Egyiptomból._ – Megint az irritált farokcsapás. – _Ha nem tűnt fel, egy_ naja haje _vagyok – egyiptomi kobra._

 _– Ó._ – Tényleg vigyáznia kell minden szavára, mikor vele beszél. Na, akkor most ki kell találni, hogyan tegye fel a következő kérdését úgy, hogy választ is kapjon rá, ne csak kioktatást... Közben enyhítőn megjegyezte: – _Nem ismerem a kígyófajtákat._

Renenutet oldalra biccentette a fejét.

 _– Asszt magam isz látom. –_ Egy hosszú pillanatig tanulmányozta Harry-t, aztán lejjebb eresztette a fejét, Harry lábának közelébe. – _Kérdezz._

– Tessék? – pislogott Harry.

 _– Kérdezni akarsz. Ész feszült vagy._ – Sziszegő hang kíséretében kiöltötte a nyelvét, majd ismét feljebb emelkedett, és összébb húzta hosszú testének gyűrűit. – _Érzem a sszagodon._

Hát ez elég ijesztő.

 _– Semmi, csak… Hogy kerültél Pitonhoz? Ne értsd félre, de a legutolsó tippem se lett volna az, hogy pont egy kígyót vesz maga mellé – ez önmagában furcsább nekem, mint Blinky és Hank együttvéve._ – Mivel Renenutet nem válaszolt azonnal, hozzátette: - _Nem sokon múlt, hogy hét éve egy kígyó meg nem ölte őt, tudtál erről?_

_– Kígyó vagyok_ – szögezte le olyan hangon, mintha ez választ adna Harry minden kérdésére. - _Gondolod, hogy nem iszmerem föl ránézészből egy kígyóharapász nyomát?_

Oké, szóval ez nem volt egy kifejezetten szerencsés menet.

 _– Merő véletlenszégből kerültem Perszelusz mellé, de végtelenül hálász vagyok érte a szorsznak_ – mondta végül a kobra lassan, mintha fontolgatná a szavait. – _Kikelészem óta varázlók mellett voltam, egyik adott tovább a másziknak, de szoha nem találkoztam… igazabb… ész lelkiiszmereteszebb emberrel, mint ő. Az életemmel tartozom neki – egy embernek talán nem nagy kijelentész ez, de számomra minden. Perssszelusz szegített nekem, noha nem voltam rá érdemesz, noha félt tőlem_. – Kerek szeme egyenesen a Harry-ébe fúródott, és a varázsló úgy érezte, mintha az elméjét olvasná. – _Épp ezért mindent megteszek érte, amire én, egy egyszerű kígyó, képessz vagyok._

Harry ezzel a válasszal igazából nem lett sokkal okosabb, de megértette, milyen erős kötelék van Renenutet és Piton közt. A kígyó nagyon meglepte őt: talán a varázslók mellett töltött hosszú évek az oka, de olyan bölcsen és igazan beszélt, hogy sokkal inkább tűnt emberinek, mint állatnak.

 _– Nem értettem, hogy vehetett maga mellé egy kígyót_ – ismételte el még egyszer, őszintén, viszonozva Renenutet tekintetét -, _de most már értem. Azt hiszem, szerencsés, hogy mellette vagy. Azon felül, hogy értelmes társaságot szolgáltatsz – nem kétlem, hogy az ismerősei többségével szemben is rögtön téged választana –, meg tudod védeni, ha egy csúnya kígyó megint úgy döntene, hogy meg akarja kóstolni a nyakát._ – Harry rávigyorgott az állatra, és esküdni mert volna, hogy a kígyó alig hallhatóan kuncogott. – _Bocs, hogy múltkor majdnem elátkoztalak._

 _– Repesz a szívem, hogy kész vagy elfogadni személyemet. Ész meg van bocátva._ – Renenutet enyhén lehajtotta a fejét, mintha csak meghajolna, aztán újra kiegyenesedett, és testével kissé felkúszott Harry jobb combjára. – _Mikor Perszelusz asssszt mondta, már nem beszéled a Nyelvet, nem érdekelt különöszebben, de moszt el kell iszmernem, elégedettséggel tölt el, hogy nem ez a helyzet._

 _– A Nyelvet?_ – pislogott Harry értetlenül, de aztán leesett neki. – _Ja, hogy Párszaszóul! Nem, igazából tényleg elveszítettem a párszaszótudásom hét éve, de aztán…_

– Potter, hacsak nem szeretnéd, hogy Renenutet kúráljon helyettem, meg kell kérjelek, hogy válts át emberi nyelvre.

A kanapén lévők egy emberként fordították a fejüket Piton felé. A férfi talpig feketében, de a talárja nélkül állt a televízió mellett, karjai lazán összefonva a mellkasa előtt. A haja kissé még nedves volt, de úgy tűnik, Harry-vel ellentétben ő nem álmosodott be a fürdéstől, mert a Renenutetre forduló szemei tiszták és elevenek voltak.

\- Azt hittem, te fenn vadászol az új játszópajtásaidra. – Harry értetlenül vonta át a tekintetét Pitonról a kígyóra. – Biztos, hogy több hasznod származna belőle, mint a Potterrel való diskurálgatásból. Higgy nekem, az utóbbi csak lebontja az agysejtjeidet.

\- _Ó, azt magam isz fölfedeztem_ – felelte lelkesen Renenutet. – _Ettől függetlenül érdekesssz tapasztalat volt._ – Harry döbbenten pislogott. _Szóval nem képzelődtem: ezek tényleg megértik egymást!_

A kobra lecsusszant Harry lábáról, majd a kanapéról is, és miközben fejét magasan a levegőben tartva, kígyózó mozgással elcsúszott a padlón, menet közben még felnézett Pitonra.

\- _Kitartássszt, Perszelusz._

– Köszönöm.

Harry egyik döbbenetből a másikba esett. Mosolygott! Piton komolyan elmosolyodott! Nem sok jót sejtetően, ugyan, de az már mellékes.

 _Uh_ , gondolta aztán, miközben Piton (arcán még mindig annak a nem sok jót ígérő mosolynak az árnyékával) az ingujjait feltűrve a kanapén ülő Harry felé fordult. _Vagy talán nem is annyira mellékes._

Piton összecsapta a kezeit, és úgy nézett le az aurorra, mint kísérletező kedvű tudós teheti a legújabb tesztalanyára.

– Nos, akkor lássunk hozzá, hm?

○◙○◙○◙○

Harry megborzongva húzta le magáról a pólóját, majd a kanapé karfájára fektette a ruhadarabot. Nem mintha hideg lett volna a helyiségben (erről Blinky – Piton felszólítása után – hamar gondoskodott), de furcsa volt félmeztelenül üldögélni az áthatón figyelő bájitalmester társaságában – még akkor is, ha tudta, hogy a férfi figyelme nem konkrétan rá, hanem a bőrét csúfító elváltozásokra irányul.

Kissé kifordult a kanapén, hogy a legközelebbi fotelra leülő Piton jobban szemügyre vehesse a hátán az átokbecsapódás helyéről körkörösen kiinduló mintázatot (ő is épp eleget tanulmányozgatta a tükörben, már amennyire hátra tudta tekerni a nyakát), és fél szemmel a közelükbe letett gyógyszereket sasolta. A nagyobb tégely kenőcssűrűségű tojáshéjszínű, a kisebbik pedig olajos, sötétlila bájitallal volt megtöltve, s az utóbbi fölött alig észrevehetően szürkés párlat lebegett. Volt még egy üveg is, körülbelül két-három deciliteres, amiben áttetsző folyadék törte meg a terem aranyos fényeit.

 _Ezt mind használni fogja?,_ töprengett el magában Harry, és bár nem tetszett különösebben a gondolat, hogy vajon mennyi ideig kell akkor majd itt maradnia, levetkőzve, az egészen meghatotta, hogy Piton szemlátomást rengeteg időt ölt bele a meggyógyításának problémájába. _Tulajdonképpen roppant csekély ár az idővesztés, ha tényleg sikerül neki._

– A bőrelváltozás mikor jelent meg? – kérdezte Piton, még mindig összehúzott szemekkel tanulmányozva Harry hátát.

– Úgy két-három nappal azután, hogy elátkoztak. Akkor már benn feküdtem a Szent Mungóban. Először azt hitték, véletlenül félrekezeltek, mert a hirtelen jött elváltozás egy óra alatt átterjedt a hátamról a karomra, újabb fél óra múlva meg a lábamra is. Aztán rájöttek, hogy ez is az engem ért átok egy későn előjött reakciója. – Harry nem tette felismerhetetlenné a hangjában lévő neheztelést: ha a gyógyítók időben felismerik, és nem kezdenek el bénázni, talán sokkal kisebb lenne az a felület, amivel most minden nap meg kell szenvednie. – Igéket mondtak a bájitalomra, és utána már nem terjedt tovább.

– Értem. – Ha Pitonnak volt is valami magánvéleménye, megtartotta magának. Megköszörülte a torkát, aztán megemelte a kezét, és óvatosan Harry bőréhez érintette az ujjbegyét. Hiába a leheletfinom érintés, a fiú megrezzent, mire a bájitalmester elhúzta a kezét, és megköszörülte a torkát. – Potter, elhiszem, hogy a fájdalom adja neked a legtöbb gondot, de úgy látom, az idegeket ért kár – ami miatt nehéznek és zsibbadtnak érzed a tagjaidat – sokkal veszélyesebb. Ennek fejében azt fogom először kezelni.

Harry kissé hátrafordult, csak hogy a férfira nézhessen, és lassan bólintott. Piton kifejezéstelen ábrázattal enyhén oldalra billentette a fejét.

– Biztos, hogy megértettél? A sérült testrészekbe kell masszíroznom a kenőcsöt, mielőtt még tompítanám a fájdalomérzetet – tömören szólva _fájni fog_. – Egy másodpercre elhallgatott, csak hogy Harry-ben (aki természetesen _nem_ értette meg elsőre) leülepedhessen az információ. Valamivel enyhébb hangon tette aztán hozzá: – Nem azért hangsúlyozom, mert változtathatsz ezen. Csupán nem akarom, hogy azt mondd, nem figyelmeztettelek.

_Hát ez remek. Bele se merek gondolni, milyen érzés lesz, mikor jószerével már egy tollpihétől is össze kell szorítanom a fogaimat. De mi mást tehetnék? A Mungóban annyit mondtak, hozzam ki a helyzetből a legjobbat, Piton viszont valódi segítséget ajánl. És rosszabb dolgokat is elviseltem én már._

Így hát csak merev arccal bólintott ismét. Aztán tekintete megint a tégelyek felé tévedt.

– És az üveg? – kérdezte hirtelen, ahogy megcsillant előtte az átlátszó üveg. – Abban mi van?

– Csalánlevél, keserűfű, kamillaszirom, gőtepikkely, turulkarom-reszelék és éretlen gorongbogyó két éjszakán át főzött keveréke – darálta gondolkodás nélkül Piton. – De mivel gyanítom, hogy a valódi kérdés nem a bájital összetevőinek mibenlétét akarta megcélozni, elárulom, hogy nyugtató és idegregeneráló hatása miatt fogod bevenni a kezelések végeztével.

– Ó.

– Itt kívánom megjegyezni – emelte meg kissé a hangját a férfi –, hogy a keserűfűnek nemcsak nyugtató, de rendkívül erős altató hatása is van. Álomfűnek is szokás nevezni. Leginkább Látók fogyasztják előszeretettel teaként vagy inhalálják divinációk alkalmával, mert segít az álmokat tudatosabb szintre emelni. De minket ez a tulajdonsága nem érdekel. Ezt – nyomta meg kissé a mutatószót – sikerült megértened?

Harry elhúzott szájjal bólintott, majd nyelt egyet. - Aha. Be fogok aludni tőle.

Piton halvány, gunyoros mosolyféleségre görbítette a száját, majd felállt a fotelből, és odavitte maga mellé a tégelyeket és az üveget. Lepakolta őket a földre, aztán visszaült a helyére, és ismét Harry-re nézett.

– Talán megnyugvással tölt el a tény, hogy a szervezet elég hamar hozzászokik a keserűfű aromájához, és pár alkalom után már csak esetleg álmosítani fog. Remélem, nem terveztél be későbbre programot, mert egyelőre azonban biztos, hogy itt fogod tölteni az éjszakát.

Harry nem tervezett be semmilyen programot, mégis zavarta a gondolat, hogy itt kelljen maradnia éjszakára. Egyrészt, ez nem a saját háza, másrészt, még csak nem is a barátai háza, harmadrész, még csak nem is önszántából fog itt maradni. Sőt, ha jól értelmezte Piton szavait, akkor úgy néz ki, a kezelése végén egyik percről a másikra fog elaludni… Itt, Piton orra előtt! Már a gondolattól is szörnyen érezte magát. _És mi van, ha horkolni fogok, vagy folyik a nyálam?!_

Emlékeztette magát, miért is van itt, miért áldozta Piton az idejét és az alapanyagjait, miért áldozta ő az estéjét… és mereven bólintott.

– És, öö… szóval maradhatok akkor itt? Már a kanapén, úgy értem.

– Majd hozatok a manóval takarót. – Piton felhúzta az inge ujját, aztán ölébe emelte a nagyobbik tégelyt, és kivett a krémből egy kicsit a kezébe. Szétdörzsölte a tenyerében, hogy mindenhova jusson az anyagból. – Fordulj meg.

Harry összeszorította a száját, előre készülvén a fájdalomra, de egyetlen szó nélkül hátat fordított Pitonnak, és lehajtotta a fejét. Amint a krémtől nedves meleg tenyerek a vállára simultak, az öntudatlan nyögés minden próbálkozása ellenére is kiszökött a zárt ajkai mögül. Ezután inkább a nyelvére harapott.

* * *

* * *

Hát ennyi.

Nem készült ehhez részletes cselekményvázlatom, és csak pár elemre emlékszem a sztoriból:

\- A 13 + 1 arra utal, hogy tizenhárom kezelés szükséges, hogy Harry meggyógyuljon; a plusz egy, amikor visszament... és ott is maradt. :)

\- Harry mágiával hozta vissza az elvesztett Párszaszó tudását. Piton technikailag nem beszéli vagy érti, de mentális link van közte és Renenutet között. Ennek ellenére segít, ha Renenutet hangosan beszél is, nemcsak gondolja a dolgokat, mert akkor a képek nem kalandoznak el a fejében, és Piton tisztábban érti, miről van szó.

\- Harry Tettie-nek kezdi becézni a kígyót, ami marhára irritálja szegény Renenutetet. Blinky is rászokik, csak hogy irritálja (és persze mert Harry Potternek mindenben igaza van!!)

\- Piton igazán álszent a NINIVÉvel kapcsolatban; neki meg alkoholproblémái vannak.

\- Hank természeténél fogva házsártos, de _imádja_ Harryt.

\- A kastély önálló tudattal rendelkezik. El volt átkozva, de Harry jelenléte és ez-meg-az lévén idővel feloldódik az átok. Griffendéles színekben virágzik; Harry sosem tud semmit elhagyni, valahogy mindig minden a keze ügyébe kerül; Piton és ritkábban Hank ellenben elvesztenek dolgokat, megbotlanak a lábuk elé kerülő apróságokban, ha éppen magukra haragítják Harryt.

\- Blinky is nagy partner abban, hogy szolidan keresztbe tegyen nekik, ha Harryt morcosnak látja!

\- Renetutetnek van egy saját szobája a kúriában, ami meg van bűvölve, hogy egyiptomi környezetet adjon neki. Homok, napos égbolt, stb. A többi helyiség szőnyegei is meg vannak bűvölve, hogy csúszós tapintásúak legyenek, és könnyen tudjon siklani rajtuk.

\- Harry idővel hoz Renenutetnek egy partnert: Sobeket. (Tettie a nevét egyébként az aratás- és termékenység egyiptomi istennőjéről kapta. Kígyóalakban jelenítik meg. Renenutet férje, Sobek, a víz és Nílus istene, krokodilként jelenítik meg.)

\- Renetutet többször is afféle matchmakert játszik a Harryék között. Egy alkalommal, mikor a sivatagi szobában beszélgetnek, ő is ott van, egy kő alatt pihen. Izzó momentum, Piton elmegy; Renetutet megjegyzi Harrynek, hogy "Pársssszani akart. Éressssztem a szagát."

\- Found Family; Harry a végén odaköltözik, mind együtt élnek. Időnként Hank gyerekei és unokái is meglátogatják őket (Piton anno tanította őket). Meg persze Ron és a család.


End file.
